The Party
by breathewithoutyou
Summary: Takes place 15 years after Breaking Dawn! Nessie and Jake are in love, but is that enough? When it comes down to it who will Nessie choose her family or her soul mate? SEQUEL POSTED! Next Generation: Life After The Party is the sequel name!
1. Compromise

Author's Note: The character's are all from the Twilight series written by Stephenie Meyer. This story takes place 15 years after Breaking Dawn occured. Also, this is my first story so tell me what you think even if you think it's terrible!

"Pretty Pretty Please," Nessie begged while on her hands and knees looking at her dad.

"No and that is final," her dad's loud voice echoing through the hall.

"Bu.. But.. Why?"

"Because I said so!"

"But DAD! This is the biggest party of the year!!! I have to go! If I don't I will be the laughing stock of the school!"

"Dude! Lighten up and let her go to the party! I mean.. what's the worst that can happen? She can go with Jacob," Emmett interrupted from the living room.

"Emmett! Shut Up! Edward's the father and it's his and Bella's decision," Rosalie told Emmett.

"Yeah dad! Jacob can come with me! He'll protect me from those horrid teenage boys," Nessie said in a sarcastic tone.

"Right Renesmee. I am actually going to allow you to go to a high school party with your werewolf boyfriend when there is no parental supervision. How stupid do you think I am?" Edward said.

"Pretty stupid," Emmett shouted.

"I think that was a rheotorical question moron!" Rosalie said as she smacked the back of his head.

"The answer is no. If you ask me again you will be punished." Edward boomed.

"Dad, just hear me out okay? How about Emmett and Rosalie come with Jacob and me? If you don't like that plan I will drop this and won't bring it up 'till the next party!" Nessie promised as she gave her dad the best pouting face possible.

Edward felt his anger seep from him while he looked at his daughter's eyes beaming with hope and determination.

"Fiiinnnnneeeee. You may attend the party with Emmett and Rosalie. But, you will be grounded for three days for arguing with me. That means no Jacob, no cell phone, and no computer! Got it?"

"Thank You! Thank You! Thank You Daddy! You are the best vampire dad ever!!! I love you so much! Thank you! Before I get grounded can I call and tell Jacob the plans? Please?" Nessie squealed as she ran over to hug her dad.

"Don't bother. He'll be over in about five minutes anyway. Better inform him about your punishment Ness," Alice said from her bedroom across the hall.

"Thanks Alice!" Nessie said to her favorite aunt as she ran to her room to change.

"Wow. I am impressed. You handled that very well," Bella said to her husband when he walked downstairs.

"Well, I figured that she might as well have a chance to have some normal human experiences. And Emmett will pretty much intimidate any boy who tries to get her to dance," Edward replied.

"Except Jake," Bella said.

Edward's face twisted to one of disgust as he said "Except for Jake. Darn dog!"

"Be nice!" Bella warned her husband as Jacob's disgusting werewolf scent became stronger.

"Jake," Edward said calmly as he approached.

"Hey Edward," Jacob muttered obviously uncomfortable.

"JAKE!" squealed Nessie as she ran into his arms, "It's been too long! I've missed you!"

"You saw him yesterday!" Edward reminded her, but she was no longer listening to anyone but Jacob.

"I've missed you too Nessie," said Jacob who was still holding his true love in his arms.

"OH GUESS WHAT?" Nessie exclaimed as she jumped out of his arms and began to hop up and down in front of him.

"What?" asked Jake, who was clearly amused with his girlfriend's excitement.

"Daddy said we can go to Austin's party, but Aunt Rose and Uncle Em are coming with us."

"Cool! That'll be fun. When is it again?"

"Friday! Duh!"

"Yeah, duh!" Emmett joked, still in the house.

Nessie's Aunt Alice came out of the house and said "OOOH! I forgot a party means SHOPPING!!!"

"How does a party mean shopping?" Edward asked in awe of his sister.

"Oh Edward! Ness needs new clothes if she's going to a party. Besides we can't have her wearing anything from last season's collection." Alice shuddered at the mear thought of wearing last year's clothes.

"No dad! NOOOO! Please don't make me!" Nessie shouted in despair.

"Hmmmm!" said Edward with a sly look on his face, "Shopping with Alice is the perfect punishment for arguing."

" I love this punishment!!!" Alice screamed as she began to bounce up and down.

"NOOOOOOO!" Nessie said.

"Next time listen to your father," Bella scolded her daughter. Unfortunately, Alice had already grabbed Nessie and they shot off in her car to the nearest mall.


	2. Punishment

Hello to my lovely readers! I was planning on writing this tomorrow night, but inspiration just hit me today (very hard lol) and I decided I might as well post now. Also, I have to babysit Saturday and will most likely have plans tomorrow. I will try and get the next chapter updated by Monday if I recieve eight reviews. I hate when authors make that rule, but as an author I understand the need for constructive critcisms and just knowing if people are enjoying your story. So here is the next chapter of my fabulous story.

P.S. All familar character's are owned by Stephenie Meyer not me (darn), but this story is owned by me! (YAY ME!)

"ALICE! PLEASE SLOW DOWN!" Nessie shouted.

Nessie and Alice left the house only five minutes ago and they were already half way to New York City. The ride normally took two hours with humans driving and it even took Edward longer than ten minutes to get near the city. The plan was to go to a mall nearby, but Alice decided to use Nessie's punishment to her advantage and make an even longer shopping spree.

"Nessie, Please. I am trying to concentrate! Besides the faster we get to the city the faster your 'punishment' will end. Although, I don't think it's very kind that you think spending time with your Aunt Alice is punishment. I mean.." Alice babbled.

"Aunt Alice! I love spending time with you and shopping... shopping is fun, but not your kind of shopping. I personally like spending time in stores, trying stuff on is quite fun," Nessie interrupted.

"But, if I already see that it will look fantastic on you why waster time trying clothes on?" asked Alice.

"Please? Let me just try on the clothes you pick out? I would like to atleast pretend that I have a say on my wardrobe!" replied Nessie.

"So if I let you try on clothes will you cut the complaints down a little bit?" begged Alice.

"Fine. You've got yourself a deal!" exclaimed Nessie. She was just happy to be allowed to try on clothes.

_Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said_

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Nessie was quickly out of her seat and lunged into the back to grab her cell phone. She hadn't even noticed the amused expression Alice wore on her face, all she worried about was answering the phone. She needed to hear his voice it may sound pathetic but having him in her life keeps her sane. Having a boyfriend is the only ounce of normality in her life (even if he is a werewolf). She finally found the phone and quickly flipped it open, "Hello?" she panted, running out of breathe.

"Hi hon," a voice replied back to her "How are you?"

"I miss you like crazy and we are almost to the store so that will be oh so much fun," Nessie said, a sarcastic tone grabbing her words.

"I miss you too. And I am sure shopping won't be that bad," Jacob lied, of course shopping would be horrible he has experienced shopping with Alice.

"Thanks for lying to me hon. I love you and I'll see you in a few hours," said Nessie.

"Love you too. Bye. Try and enjoy yourself."

"Whoops, got to go we are there. Bye," replied Nessie quickly as Alice pulled her out of the car leaving her cell phone (still on with Jacob) on the passenger sedat.

"COME ON! COME ON! You are so slow the stores are calling!" said an exuberhant (sp?) Alice, who began to hop down the crowded streets of New York.

"Calm down Alice. The stores aren't gonna run off."

"They will close eventually," replied Alice with a smug smile tugging the corners of her lips.

"Ugggghhhhhh," Nessie sighed (the way only us teenagers can do) and said "Okkkk we might as well get my punishment over and done with. Besides we have to be home by 10 pm and its 5pm so we don't have very long."

"YAY!" Alice chirped as she pulled Nessie into the store on her left.

NJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJ

Four and a half hours and many shopping bags later Alice and Nessie were about to enter their final store of the day.

"Hi! Do you need any help today?" said a very chipper saleslady.

"Just wait," Nessie thought "Hurricane Alice will make the saleslady cower in the corner by the time we are done shopping here."

"Yes we do need help. I want to look at all of your dresses, bathing suits, and skirts," said Alice while handing the women a $1000 dollar bill.

"Right Away, mam," the chipper saleslady replied "What sizes should we be lokking for? You seem to be about a 2 short in pants."

"Ohhh. Not for me. For her," Alice said pointing to me "Here, I have all of her measurements written down on this," she said handing the small booklet to the saleslady "Everything you need to know is in this book; sizes, favorite colors, most flattering colors, and e.t.c. We will wait right here until you are ready. Do you have any type of seats? We have been shopping for quite a while and my feet have began to ache."

Nessie hads to stifle a chuckle at that remark. Alice hasn't had a foot ache in more than fifty years. Her feet on the other hand were throbbing, red, and swollen. Of course, Alice had made her wear high heels so as soon as she got home she was going to dip her fet in a nice warm footbath.

"Ummm... yes... we uh have ... couch right there," said the saleslady pointing to the couch, obviously intiminated by the pixie like creature "We will be back with your clothes in fourty minutes."

"I will give you $3000 extra if you have her clothes ready in twenty minutes," said Alice trying to hold the intimidating stance. But, Nessie could see that she was quite amused by the cowardly saleslady.

"Ummm... sure okay we will uh have your uh clothes ready for you to look through in... um twenty minutes," stuttered that saleslady. "Poor women it wasn't her fault that Alice was a shopaholic and a phsycopath (sp?)," Nessie thought.

The saleslady raced to the storeroom with five other employees. All that was left was a creepy male sales associate. His eyes kept roaming up and down Nessie's body until finally focusing on her chest, whci by the way was very exposed because of the v-neck sweater dress Alice forced her into.

"Atleast all the clothes Alice bought are slutty enough to anger dad," Nessie thought. She wasn't mad at her dad really, but it was kind of fun to see him trying to stop seeing all the human boys fantasies about her. Also, the more revealing clothes she wore the wider Jacob's mouth dropped when he saw her. It was also funny to see her dad glower at Jacob for his "inappropiate" thoughts. It's not like she meant to play games with Jacob, but she often dropped something or fell which exposed part of her chest to him. She honestly only liked it a little bit. Hey! He is her boyfriend! And she is still a little jealous of the fact that he was in love with her mother, so it's fun to see how much he worships her.

By the time the sales associate came back Alice had already called Jasper, wrote a great American novel, and crocheted a scarf (just kidding), but trust me if Alice could sleep she would have past out fifteen minutes ago. She doesn't have the most patience in the world. Nessie was happily daydreaming and just enjoying the peace and quiet for a little bit. She knew all too well that it would all end shortly and mass chaos would ensue instead.

"We'll take that, hmm, and that.. ewwwwwwwww not that " Alice babbled on and on... just as Nessie felt herself fall asleep Alice jumped on her "Come on sleepy head you have to try on ALL these clothes! It was the deal remember?" Alice said with a mischevous tone and a smug smile.

"Screw the deal Alice! I ... I just want to sleep! You win! We'll get all the clothes you want if we can just GO!" said an exausted Nessie.

"YAY! THANK YOU!" Alice said reaching up to give Nessie a HUGE hug, "We will take all of these ok?"

The salesady looked shocked but she counted each item and informed Alice that the price would be $50,000. When Nessie heard the $ amount she was so mad, but she was too tired to object, so Alice won and each bag was packed and placed in the car by the employees.

"Thank you guys! We will definetely (sp?) come back again! Have a good night!" Alice squealed. She then got into the driver's seat and turned her head to talk to Nessie, but noticed that she was already sleeping. "Oh, well," she though "Atleast she let me buy her all of those clothes." With that Alice turned the keys into the engine and it purred to life.. she took off with a loud squeal.

And that is the end of this chapter! If you review I will give you a sneekpeak of what is to come! If I get eight more reviews I will update by Monday if not then you will have to wait until I have a chance to write and update. Thank you for reading! Love, HRS :)


	3. Questions

**Author's Note: I haven't recieved eight reviews, but I decided to continue the story anyway. This time I am not making a number amount of reviews before I post the next chapter because it doesn't help, but I will promise those who REVIEW a SNEAKPEEK of the next chapter! LOVE, HRS!!! (btw this is not a Nessie has a baby ff, not right now anyway)**

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

"Alice?"

"What?" she replied.

"When I said that shopping would be her punishment I didn't think you would make her so tired that she needed to sleep. You and I both know she only sleeps when completely and utterly exhauseted and it's normally for an hour or two. She has now been asleep for seven hours! Seven!" Edward exclaimed as him, Alice, and Jacob were talking inside the bedroom while Nessie lay sleeping.

"Oh whatever! I didn't tire her she just hasn't slept in a while that's all," Alice lied.

"Will she be .. ok? Is this normal? When will she wake up? She;s never done this before! Is she," Jacob said frantically as he paced around the room, but as he tried to continue his sentence Nessie woke up.

Nessie said "Hey guys! What's up? And what are you doing in my room?"

"Hon, you've been asleep for seven hours!" Edward said to a very confused Nesie.

"WHAT? Nuh-uh! How could I be asleep for so long. I mean... is this normal? Am I ok? What's going on?" Nessie asked obviously worried.

"Don't worry about it! It's no big deal," Alice said happily.

"How do you know that?" asked Jacob, who was still holding Nessie after he pulled her into a bone wrenching hug after she woke up. Only when Edward cleared his throat did he let go of her, but still sat beside her on the bed.

"Because silly! I can see the future! And I see Carlisle talk in the office with Edward and Bella and tell them that the only reason Nessie slept so much today was because A. too much stress caused her body to shut down and B. she hadn't slept at all recently and she has been doing so much lately that she is over- exhausted and her body is starving. So she needs to eat some food and stay in bed because Edward will ask what is the best thing to help her and Carlisle says that she needs to: rest, sleep, and eat. Then, Edward decides to sentence her to bed rest because he thinks it's the best option that will still allow her to attend the party on Friday," Alice explains.

"YAY," Nessie exclaims "You are still letting me go to Austin's party?"

"Of course sweetheart," Edward says with a guilty look on his face and his guilt also leaks into each word he speaks "I mean.. it was my fault that you shut down and had us all worried. If I didn't send you with Alice to go shopping you would have been just fine. So, I must let you attend the party! I am very sorry, baby. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Oh dad! It was my fault I knew I needed to sleep and eat, but I didn't! I am almost sixteen years old! I should be able to take care of myself and you shouldn't feel guilty for taking control of me!"

Nessie began to sob, she had too much on her plate. She was tired and overwhelmed. Even Carlisle and Esme noticed she had been more moody and whiney lately, now they all knew why.

"Honey, just go back to sleep. Everyone can see your still tired. Tomorrow you will stay home and rest. Got it?" Edward asked.

"Of course dad, I will see you tomorrow," Nessie replied yawning at the end.

"See you tomorrow Ness. I love you," Jacob said.

"Love you too," she replied.

"Okay, okay time for us to get out. Sweet dreams Nessie," Alice said, concern and guilt grabbing on to her words.

Nessie fell back on to her pillow and within minutes she was dead asleep.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

While Nessie was sleeping, Edward and Bella were asked outside by Jacob. Edward tried, but Jacob hid his thoughts too well, so neither Bella nor Edward knew what the meeting was about.

Once Jacob was certain their conversation would be out of the earshot of the Cullen family he began to speak.

"Sooooo... um, yeah...uuuuuh," Jacob stuttered obviously nervous.

"Come on, Jake spit it out," Bella said anxious to hear what is causing Jacob such distress.

"Well... how do I ask this? Ok... so here it is; I love Nessie and we have been dating for three years and she is physically what like nineteen now and actually llike sixteen. And I know shes still in high school, but..."

"Oh my god." Bella whispered.

Edward was very softly cursing a string of profanaties that only Bella could hear.

"So what I am trying to say is..."

**Author's Note: So here is my first cliffhanger!!! Hope you guys liked it... I know I did. So review and tell me what you think Jacob is saying and tell me how you think Edward and Bella are going to respond!**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note: *****I am currently on computer restriction. I will not be allowed on the computer until December 7. I am super sorry to all my readers, but I promise that I will keep writing and update as soon as I can! Once again, I am really sorry. I should have one or two chapters of both stories updated when my restriction ends and. I am currently working on a new story about how Edward feels during New Moon. Luckily, I am allowed on the laptop to type, but not on the internet. Love, HRS (See you in a week)***


	5. Defeat

**Author's Note: I am finally off of probation!!! YAY!!! This is a filler chapter kinda. It is leading up to some major drama. It will be sad, but everything will end up all right. Also, if I get to 20 reviews I will update again by Tuesday if I don't get up to 20 I probably won't update till the next weekend because I have a huge project for school. So anyways thanks so much to all of you lovely reviewers who sent lovely messages during my horrible punishment, so this chapter is dediated to all of you:**

**-sha56**

**-fanpire4ever**

**-Diana Holland**

**I don't own anything you've read in the twilight books, but I do own this story. So here's the new chapter! Enjoy:**

"I want to marry her," Jacob said, his eyes staring at the top of the trees intently.

"No way in he%*," Edward said, with a tone that sucked away any feel of happiness.

"Edward..." Bella said very slowly attempting not to upset her already distraught husband.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Jake, we'll get back to you. I, uh think it would be best if we discussed this in private. We'll

talk to you about this later," Bella said in a calm, but motherly tone. Both Edward and Jacob were

shocked at how much she has changed since her first day in Forks.

"Okay," Jake said, "Look, I am sorry, but I love her. I need to be with her. And I want to

marry her and be with her forever." He then walked away leaving Edward and Bella to ponder his

previous statement.

"Edward. Don't think about Jake. Think about Nessie. She loves him. More than anything,"

Bella began, speaking slow while watching Edward's facial expression, "And what about you and

me? What if Charlie hadn't allowed us to get married? Huh? What would you have done? You know

we would have run away! Do you want Nessie to do that? Leave us?"

"She is only sixteen years old!!! She is just a kid!" Edward growled.

"You are only seventeen! And I was eighteen when I married you! It would be pretty

hypocritical of us to not allow her to marry him because of her age! You and I both know she is

mentally in her 20's. She is a senior in high school. She can make her own decisions. She can

choose not to marry him, but we **will **allow him to propose!" Bella said obviously infuriated.

"Okay, Okay. We allow him to propose. I just.. she's our daughter. I don't want to lose

her," Edward said, his topaz eyes filled with melancholy.

"We won't lose her," she said pulling Edward into a warm embrace, "She will always be our

daughter. We won't lose her."

"So, we allow him to propose?" Edward said, sighing in defeat.

"We allow him to propose," Bella said with sadness in her voice as well.

**Author's Note: So, there it is! Hope y'all liked it! Maybe someone can guess what will happen? If you guess correctly I will send you the whole next chapter as soon as it is written (before I update it). If you review at all I will send you a sneakpeek of the next chapter, so review and try to guess what will happen!!! Also, if I get to 20 reviews I will update again by Tuesday if I don't get up to 20 I probably won't update till the next weekend because I have a huge project for school. Thanks for reading!!! Love, HRS**


	6. Agreements

**Author's Note: I am on a roll today, two updates in one day!!! Special thanks to omgxiixluvxhc I was going to do something totally different but omgxiixluvxhc gave me a really good idea. This chapter is dedicated to you. It is not the best chapter, but it is important for the plot. Please Review and you can see the next chapter sooner. The next chapter is a HUGE part of the entire story, so review asap. I am holding out for 25 reviews. So, I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. Anything you recognize is owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

"Okay."

"What?"

"You may propose to her," Edward said reluctantly.

"Really?" Jacob said excitedly.

"Yes," Edward said in a sigh, "Bella and I have discussed it.. and we have mutually

decided that you may propose. She can marry you."

"Umm... wow. You are not ripping me to pieces?" Jacob said relieved.

"No. Not this time. I was thinking about it, but Bella made me promise and Nessie would

be sad. You are very lucky this time. But, I swear to god if you so much as look at her the wrong

way I will take pleasure in harming you," Edward said. It was one of those very rare moments in

time when he looked like a murderous life threatening vampire. Lately though, Jacob has recieved

those looks a lot mostly when Jacob forgets that Edward can read his mind.

"I am sorry Edward."

"Why are you sorry? You are getting what you want. You now have the right to propose.

You should not be apologizing. There should be nothing to apologize for. You should have done

**nothing **to apologize for. Specifically, you and Nessie should have nothing to apologize for. Am I

correct?" Edward said in a growl.

"What? No. No, sir. We haven't done anything to apologize for. No, I am sorry for taking her

away. I am sorry that you have only had sixteen years to be the man in her life. I am so sorry,"

Jacob said sadly.

"Thanks, Jake. It doesn't seem fair that Bella and I only have to ber her parents for such a

short time. But, we want what's best for Nessie. You will make her happy. I hate to admit it, but for

some odd reason she loves you more than anything. Besides, you two will live with us right?"

Edward said in a tone that suggested his tone had hidden warning in it.

"Of course, we will live with you. And you will always be her dad. She will always run to you

for help. She will always look up to you the most. You are her hero. Besides, I haven't even

proposed yet. She may say no." Jacob began to sweat.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

"She will say yes." Edward said as he paced across the room with his fingers clenching

onto the bridge on his nose.

"We don't know that. She may say no," Bella said unconvincivly.

"Stop lying. After all these years you are still a horrendous liar." Edward teased her.

"You need to calm down," Bella said as she put her hand on his, her touch instantly

relaxed him.

"I am calm," Edward said ferociously.

Bella began to laugh. "Hon, this will be all over soon enough,"

"Love, it will never be over. They'll get married and she'll be with him forever. He wil

constantly be around. They will act all lovey-dovey and be together all the time. Once she says 'I

do' they will belong with each other... **forever**."

"I thought marriage was beautiful and a good thing? I mean that's what you told me... what

was it sixteen years ago?" Bella said teasingly attempting to lighten the mood.

"Now I know how Charlie feels," Edward said.

**Author's Note: What is going to happen? Only I know! If you review maybe you'll know too!!! Love, HRS**


	7. Early Mornings

**Authors Note: This is in Renesmee (Nessie's) POV. It is short and a filler so I lied when I said this chapter would be very important but hey a fluffy filler chapter is better than no chapter right? I am so proud of myself three chapters in one day! Hopefully the real action will occur in 2-3 chapters. Please Review it makes me write faster ;) JxN FLUFF! So please REVIEW and ENJOY!!! Love, HRS**

**P.S. I do not own anything relating to Twilight except for the plot and writing of this story. That really sucks!!!**

Finally! It is finally Friday; the day of the party! We get off school today for a teacher's work

day, so I have a whole day to get ready. I was woken up around 4 in the morning by Jacob.

"Hun? Hun? Wake up." Jacob said as he shook me awake.

"Go away," I mumbled. I heard a laugh downstairs.

"Is that anyway to speak to your boyfriend? I'll go away if you really want me to?" JAcob

said as he climbed onto the bed.

"Mmm... don't go. You are a great pillow." I said as I layed my head on top of his bare

chest, "And not that I mind, but why are you up so early? And more importantly why are you

waking me up so early?"

"Well... I have to go to La Push for a couple hours today and I was going to take you with

me, but the pixie said that your schedule was full today. So, I wanted to see you before I left. I will

be home for the party though," Jacob said.

"Okay," I yawned still half asleep.

"Yup well I need to go soon, so would you like to accompany me to breakfast milady?"

Jacob asked with a fake medevial tone.

"I would love to Lord Jake but first I need to atleast put on a pair of jeans and brush my

teeth and hair. Maybe it will wake me up enough to not fall on to my plate?" I said.

A few minutes later I was dressed and walking out of the bathroom door when all of the

sudden two warm hand wrapped around my waist. I leaned my head towards his and when our lips

met it was electrifying. All of the sudden, my innocent kiss turned into a passionate one. He kept

his hands on my waist and still kissing moved towards the bed. I backed up as far as I could go and

then fell onto my bed. He continued kissing me and he moved me so I was on top of him. I began

counting in my head "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3 , 2," as soon as I got to one the door swung open.

**DUNDUNDUN!!! Only I know what will happen next!!!! I feel so lucky! LOL Tell me what you think which means please REVIEW!!! Also, who do you think was at the door??? I wanna hear your ideas/ opinions!!!**


	8. Interruptions

**Author's Note: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! I 3 you! This chapter is funny (I think) and next chapter will hopefully be updated today as well. If I get reviews though I'll be able to have it today. I need some ideas. Once again if you review you will get a sneakpeek. Thanks! Love, HRS**

**P.S. I own nothing, (SOB) but this story (YAY)!**

Emmett, Edward, and Jasper stormed into my room. I knew they listen to

everything we do, which in my opinnion makes them really perverted, but dad thinks he's trying to

protect me. Emmett just likes to be a part of the action (and swing open a door really loud), but

Jasper only comes with them if he is feeling very lusty. The only problem is that I wasn't in a very...

uh "appropiate" position. I was on top of Jacob, on my bed, in my room with the door closed. When

my dad and uncles walked in they weren't entirely pleased with the view.

"Uhhh... Hey guys. What's up?" I said as I reluctantly pulled myself off of my gorgeous

boyfriend.

"I think we all know what's up," Emmett chuckled.

By now my face was as red as a fire truck. Dad looked livid.

"Nessie. Do you remember what we have discussed about you and him?" he said.

"Of course, dad. We weren't breaking any of your stupid boundaries. Besides I can do what

I like," I said sharply.

"Damn, she is just as stubborn as her parents," Emmett said earning a laugh from

everyone downstairs.

"Edward," Mom said as she opened the door to my room, "They technically weren't doing

anything wrong. Nessie is a smart girl. She will make good decisions." The way she said the last

sentence made it sound like she was talking about something else. Hmm.

"I am sorry, but I need to go eat breakfast," I said as I stealthily got off the bed and walked

downstairs. Esme and Alice gave me looks as to say "Sorry your dad is such an overprotectibe

bafoon," well that's how I took it anyways.

I sat down on the island and covered my head with my hands.

"I am sorry sweetie," Alice said, "I know you think he's too overprotective, but he just wants

whats best for you. He doesn't want you to get hurt."

"How is me making out with my boyfriend gonna get me hurt?" I asked.

"Hon..." Alice said moving her hands to insceniuate her point.

"What? Ohhhhhhhh. Wait he doesn't trust me enough to think I won't sleep with my

boyfriend? It's like 5' in the morning in a house with my whole family! IF I wanted to sleep with Jacob

does he really think I would do it HERE?"

"Look, I agree he is a stubborn, overprotective fool. But, he loves you. Just think about that

okay? He doesn't want to lose you." Alice said as she rubbed my back.

"Okay, okay. I am gonna go talk to him. I just need to eat first."

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Meanwhile, Jacob, Edward, Bella, and Jasper were still upstairs talking.

"First you want to marry her. Now you want to sleep with her," Edward says.

"Wait? What? Your allowing him to do what to my niece?" Emmett boomed.

**Next chapter will be fun to write so please review! Hopefully you liked this chapter it's not the best.**


	9. Arguements

**Author's Note: hEy GuYs! I have a question for you!!! Do you like me writing in different POV's? If not which one should I stick with? This is a really good chapter (I think)! I liked it and I hope you do to! I wanna get to 35 reviews really really badly, but I will update again tomorrow no matter what. I will try to update today, but life is busy! If I get 35 reviews maybe I'll update tonight? It's up to you!!! (Oh and btw doesn't the revierw button look pretty today?) LOL Enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own anything except the plot :,( THAT SUX!!! If I did I would be on a cruise ship visiting hot exotic islands instead of here in the cold weather and the snow!!!**

Bella's POV

"Emmett, Jacob asked Edward and I for permission to propose to Nessie. We gave it to

him," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Nessie has the right to choose whether or not she wishes to marry Jake. Yes, she is a

little young, but this is her decision. He hasn't even asked her yet!" I said getting a bit irritated. I

know he loves Nessie too, but Edward and I are her parents and we are competent enough to make

decisions like this.

"Emmett, I'd leave Bella alone about this if I were you. Her emotions are leaning towards

irritation!" Jasper said having my back.

"Look,, I'm sorry Bella. But, this means that the dog will be around for a while. Which

means Rose will be pissed..."

"Which means Emmett won't get laid," Jasper said finishing Emmett's statement.

"Hahaha," Emmett said sarcastically, "You think you are joking?"

"Aww, poor Emmykinz," Edward said insultingly.

"It's cool Eddie," Emmett shot back.

"You two are acting like children," I lifted my shield allowing Edward to see his punishment

if he doesn't stop; HE won't be getting laid for a while.

"Sorry Emmett," Edward said immediately.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Jacob's POV

"Bye Jake. Love you," said my beautiful wonderful girlfriend as she placed one final kiss on

my lips.

"Love you more," I said as I reluctantly left Nessie and began heading towards La Push.

"Not possible," I heard faintly through the trees.

The run would be a couple hours long, which is why I left early. I need to be back home

by nine for the party. I just have to stop by and see Sam and Billy. Before. Before I ask Nessie to

marry me. God, I hope Edward was right. I hope she says yes. I don't know how I deserved love f

from such a perfect creature. I love her more than anything. I hope she says yes.

**Please REVIEW!!! You know you wanna!!! Hope you liked this chapter! Love, HRS**


	10. Conversations

**Author's Note: Guess what? I am now a beta!!! So, if you like my writing and need a beta let me know! Also, I am looking for a beta so if you want to beta my story let me know because I need someone to pass ideas through and e.t.c. I have decided to keep switching POV's but mainly use Nessie's. Is that okay with everyone? Okay I have 33 reviews! Come on guys let's try and get it to 40! And I worked my butt off to make this chapter significantly longer than the recent ones so I hope you guys like it!!! The party will be in the next chapter I swear!!! Please REVIEW and you will get a SNEAKPEEK! **

**Love, HRS**

**P.S. Unfortunately, I don't own anything! It hurts to admit this multiple times (lol)!**

Nessie's POV

"Not possible," I said to the trees hoping he heard me.

"Nessie," I heard my father's voice carry from the living room.

I sighed as I walked through the door. This is what I was waiting for. The talk. But, I already

know what he's gonna say! We have those conversation on a daily basis. He will say that he

doesn't like me with Jacob and that he is to old for me. And that we shouldn't be having a physical

relationship... e.t.c e.t.c. I wish he realized that I can't help loving Jake. I've tried. When I first

developed a crush on Jake... god so help me I tried not to like him. Ok no more stalling I thought as

I walked into the living room.

"Hey... daddy," I said.

"Hi honey, look we," Edward began.

"Yeah, yeah. We need to talk," I interrupted him as I rolled my eyes.

"I am sorry,"

"Dad, I love Jacob and I'm not gonna, wait What?"

"I am sorry. I have been being hypocritcial and and Jacob belong

together and I know he will make you happy. It's just that you're my baby and my miracle. You were

the child I thought could never exist. And look at you now, you look just like your mother. You are

perfect, but your all grown-up and I. I don't want to lose you," Daddy said.

By now I was crying, "Daddy... you'll never lose me. You and mom.. I love you too. I will

always need you. Even now. But, you need to trust me to make good decisions. You have taken

such good care of me and taught me so much. You need to rely on that... rely on me!"

"I do, I do. It's just..."

"Wait, what brought this on? What makes you think you are gonna lose me?" I was

genuinely confused.

"Just that you're graduating soon and things between you and Jacob..." Dad moved his

hands around to inscenuiate. I could feel the blood rush to my face; the blush another lovely trait

I gained from my mother.

"Daaaaaaaad," I shrieked, "What the hell?"

I could hear Emmett's booming laughter bouncing down the stairs from his bedroom.

"Nessie!"

"What?" I asked Dad in my most innocent voice.

"Please control your language," my Dad said. I could tell he was attempting to control his

anger.

"I am sorry Daddy. I didn't want to tell on him, but... Uncle Emmett made me!!!!" I

screamed.

Everyone including Edward started cracking up except for Uncle Em. I learned a while ago

that comedy is the best way to control a situation. I hate having attention on me, but being one of

the only vampire-human hybrids I normally do, so I began using humor and found that I could

sidetrack the attention from me. It also works well when you have an over-protective father like mine!

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Jacob's POV

"Hey Sam," I said as Sam opened the door. I gave him a hug and walked to the living room.

"Hey Jake," Emily said from the kitchen.

"Hey Emily! How you holding up?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"I am doing pretty good. Sarah and Dave are at school so it's finally quiet around here," she

said.

"How old are they now?" I asked. I missed Emily's kids.

"Sarah's fifteen and Dave's ninth birthday is next week," Emily replied beaming.

"Wow, time goes by fast," I said as I grabbed a muffin of the pan she was holding."

"So how's your love life?" Emily asked. My mind went back to my Nessie.

"Jacob? Oh, Jacob!" Emily's words brought me back to reality.

"Oh, sorry. My bad," I said sheepishly.

"You were thinking about her," she said knowingly.

"Yeah, Nessie is great. Uh, that's actually why I am here," I said.

"Really?" Sam asked as he made his way through the kitchen door.

"Well. I'm- uh- asking her to marry me," I said gazing at the floor.

"Awwwww," Emily said.

"I'm happy for you man," Sam said genuinely happy. He was with me through everything I

went through with Bella and I knew he was glad I found someone perfect for me.

"Yeah, well. I really appreciate everything you've done for me and I wanted to tell someone.

And I need to talk with Billy too," I said.

"Thanks for telling me. I appreciate it. I know it wasn't a very short run," Sam said.

"Awwww. Little Jacob is all grown up," Emily said jokingly.

"I also wanted to know if I could bring Nessie here? I want to show her to Billy and well you

guys too. If that's okay?" I asked apprehensively. I hope he says yes. I want her to meet them.

**SEE I TOLD YOU IT WAS LONGER!!!! Hope you liked it! And remember my goal is 40 REVIEWS and if you REVIEWyou get a SNEAKPEEK!!! Come on and review! You know you want to!!!! Love, HRS**


	11. Preparations

**Author's Note: I am so sorry! I was planning on including the party in this chapter, but I got caught up in the details. I PROMISE the party will be in the next chapter! Just enjoy this one! Also, come on people! Let's get to 45 reviews! You will get a sneakpeek tonight or tomorrow afternoon!!! Thanks for reading and I will love you forever if you review!!!**

**P.S. Fine! I don't own this! Jeez! Stop hounding me about it! LOL JK! But, I really don't own anything except for the plot.**

Nessie's POV

"Nessie, you look... too old," my dad said as I moved down the stairs in a miniskirt and a

midriff exposing tank top.

"Oh, don't listen to him," Alice said rolling her eyes at Dad, "You look hot!"

I swear my dad would have pummeled her if Mom hadn't calmed him down.

"You look very pretty sweetheart," Grandmom said as I twirled for everybody.

"Yeah Ness. It's gonna be fun keeping the pathetic human boys from drooling all over

you," Emmett said as he showed off his muscles and kissed each one.

"Jeez, Em" Rosalie said as she walked down the stairs wearing her norm; a black dress (if

you could call it one) and a pair of very high red heels. Her blonde hair was curled to perfection with

every strand in place. Emmett being his normal obnoxious self wolf whistled and pulled Rosalie into

him for a VERY intimate make-out session. It wasn't until Daddy threw Uncle Emmett's set of keys

at his head did they move from each other.

"Wow, PDA much?" I said to the couple, "You two are worse than Mom and Dad!"

"Hey! What have we done to deserve the insult?" Emmett asked being a pain in the butt

like normal.

"Hahaha," Daddy said sarcastically, "You are just so funny. Let's all bow down to the all-

mighty Emmett!"

"Edward," my mom said warningly.

"Okay guys! As fun as this has been it's time for Nessie to eat dinner! Jacob will be here

any minute and then we have to take pictures and say our goodbyes," a very giddy Alice said.

"Allllliiiiiice," I huffed. But, there is no use in fighting Alice. She will always win. Alice led

me to the kitchen.

"Eat," she commanded as she pulled me into a chair near a plate of food. Leah and Seth

both gave me sympathetic glances as they filled their stomachs.

Esme placed a plate in front of me. "I made your favorite; pasta with pesto sauce with a

couple mozerrela balls," she said.

"Yum!" I said after I swallowed a forkful. Esme was right, this was my favorite dish. I could

make it too! The familiar sound of the piano swayed into the room. I could tell it was Mom who was

playing because every now and then there would be a break in the music or a wrong note tapped.

She was getting really good though. I barely had time to listen to the music; as soon as the last

forkful entered my mouth Alice pulled me up the stairs to "touch up" my make-up as she put it.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Edward's POV

"Thanks Alice," I whispered softly up the staircase so Nessie wouldn't hear. I could see

that Jacob would come soon and I wanted the chance to confront him about the party. Not to scare

him or anything just to warn him about how he should act in front of my daughter. I could tell that

Bella knew what was going on because I could feel her back stiffen on top of me. She was sitting

on my lap playing the piano. By now she was so good that she didn't even need my fingers to guide

her to the proper keys.

"What the he&* are you doing?" she whispered angrily.

"I just want the chance to ralk to Jacob and inform him of the ground rules," I whispered

soothingly. I knew if I was gentle about it she would forgive me.

"You realize Nessie is gonna be upset with you when she finds out!" Bella said.

"IF she finds out, love. Which she won't. Besides as I said before, I am just informing Jacob

of the rules. Nothing else." I told her. It was more or less true. We'll just have to see if he ticks me

off or not. He doesn't really have a right to complain though, I mean I gave him permission to marry

my daughter. He should be pretty flexible with everything else I have to say. I could hear the dog

draw nearer to the house. This was my chance. I gave Bella a quick kiss on the forehead and ran

outside.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNNJNJNJNJNJNJ

Jacob's POV

I could hear one of the para... vampires approach me. Which one? Edward. Great.

"Jake?" he said.

"Yeah?" I asked, very confused. Wasn't I hear to meet Nessie for the party?

"Yes. Nessie is waiting for you inside," he said. I really hate when he answers my thoughts like that.

"Sorry," he said. Stupid vampire; always reading my mind. I have no privacy.

"What's up?" I asked still confused.

"I wanted to ... uh set some ground rules for this evening," he said. Da*& of course I have

to. He owns me right now. Ugh, Nessie better say yes.

"She will. And sorry. For answering your thoughts again. Okay, to the first rule," he began,

"Keep an eye on her at all times. Second rule, you two must always be in a room with at least

three others, Rosalie and Emmett preferably. Third rule, no drinking. Fourth rule, no innapropiate

dancing. Fifth rule, no indepth kissing."

"Is that all?" I asked, my palms were sweaty.

"Take care of her," he told me, so softly I thought I misheard him. He sounded vulnerable,

"She's my little girl. Take care of her."

"Always," I vowed.

**Let's get to 45 reviews and I promise I will update tomorrow! Hope you likes this chapter! Love, HRS**


	12. Parties pt 1

**Author's Note: YAY! We reached beyond 45 reviews! I will definitely post tomorrow! I would try and update tonight, but my sis is sick and using the laptop for the rest of the evening! Also, to jaylyn 793 and all readers. She asked me if I am planning to continue the story after the party happens. I was actually thinking about that today! **_**Well, I am going to let you the readers answer that question! Would you like me to continue the story past the party? I was planning to but now it's up to you so pms or review your answer and I will decide by tomorrow afternoon whether or not I got enough feedback and should continue or finish the story tomorrow with one last chapter! So please review the fate of this story is in your hands! **_**One last thing I need a favor from my readers! Please go to my profile and click on the link thats there. I need you to take a quick survey for a project I have for school. It's completely anynomous I just need you to answer a few questions. So click the link PLEASE! **

**FYI anything bold and in parentythesis is commentary from me the author. It is not a part of the story!**

**P.S. Okay! Okay! I admit it! I don't own anything (SOB)!!!!**

Nessie's POV

"Hey Jake!" I said as I walked down the stairs to see Jacob, Dad, and Mom talking. Hmm, I

will figure out what they are talking about later. Tonight, I am gonna have fun with my boyfriend. I am

not gonna worry about anything!

"Hi sweetheart," he said as he pulled me into his arms and pecked my cheek, "You look

beautiful."

"Thanks," I said as a faint blush warmed my face. Luckily, I had enough vampire in me to

control my blush most of the time. When I do blush it is very faint.

"Come on! Come on, slowpokes! Let's go!" Emmett said literally bouncing up and down.

"Emmett, please stop jumping!" Emse said as if she were talking to a small child.

"Yeah! Remember what happened to the house in Alaska?" Carlisle said as the house

began to moan at Emmet's strengh. The vibrations began a while ago.

"Sorry," Emmett said.

"Okay. Before you four go, Emmett we need to discuss the rules," Esme said.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't injure any humans. Don't break any buildings. E.t.c E.t.c," he said

waving his hands.

"Be good," I heard Esme say as I was pulled out the door by my Uncle. I swear sometimes

I think I am more mature than him and he's like seventy years older than me!

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

When we got to the house the party was at I jumped out of the car and kissed the ground!

And I thought Dad was a fast driver! At least Dad is a good driver! I could hear each lyric to the

music perfectly, and I was on the curb. Jacob placed my palm in his and lead me to the door.

Before he had a chance to knock, Ellen ,one of my friends from school, answered the door and

welcomed us into the house. She was still intimitated by Uncle Em's large size so when he tried to

hug her she ran pretty fast (for a human) to a different direction. Jake's hand tightened around mine

as soon as he noticed that almost every guy at the party eyes were raking Rosalie's and my body

appreciatively** (sp?)**.

Personally, I think it's kinda gross when guys do that. The only fun part was when Dad was

with me and he listened to the guy's thoughts. Dad would growl at the guy and the guy would

normally jump. I found it very entertaining! The only guy who could look at my body was Jacob and

he did... a few times. He tried to act all stealthy and sneak a look, but it didn't work very well.

Anyways, the four of us made our way through the crowd attracting way too muh attention for my

taste. Even Aunt Rose was getting a little annoyed. Jake pulled me over to the make-shift dance

floor. As soon as we started dancing I lost my ability to think. I just danced. He pulled me a little

closer and I began to gyrate my hips against his.

The music was pounding but I swear I heard a faint "I love you," come from Jake. Instead of

replying verbally I pulled his head down to mine and captured his lips with mine. We made out like

that for what felt like forever but was probably only a couple minutes. I could feel his tongue begging

for permission to enter my mouth and I gave it to him. Our tongues danced slowly at first and then I

wrapped my hands into his hair and pulled him even closer to me.

I could hear a throat being cleared and I knew that I had to pull away. When I did I saw

Emmet's huge shape right next to us. I looked away from him guiltily.

He looked very mad and I was afraid he would make us go back home, but then a smile appeared

on his face and he said "You are damn lucky that I volunteered to go this party! Jacob would be

dead by now if your anal Dad tagged along. He always ruins all the fun!"

I started to laugh and I neared into hysterics when I heard Jacob let out a huge sigh. Out of

nowhere Rosalie snatched my hand from Jake's and dragged me across the room.

"What the heck?" I began to ask but when I realized where we were I stopped talking. We

were in the bathroom and I was staring at myself in the mirror.

"Your welcome," Rosalie said as she pulled make-up out of her purse.

"Thank you," I said as she began to remove all the lipgloss stains now covering my face

and she began to reapply my make up that had been sweat or kissed off in the last hour.

"There. As good as new," she said as she turned me around to once again face the mirror,

"Just don't involve yourself in anymore impromptu make-out sessions for the rest of the evening."

"I can't make any promises," I said as I turned back to face her, "Love you, Aunt Rose."

"I love you too hon. Now go back to the party! Have fun!" she said as opened the door and

pushed me out of the room. Jake saw me and moved to where I was.

"Hey hon! Where'd you go?" he asked looking worried.

"Rosalie pulled me into the bathroom and fixed up my make-up," I said.

"Why'd she fix your make-up? It looked fine," He said looking confused.

"It did look fine until that kiss," I said sheepishly.

"Oh," he said with a blush.

"Yup," I said.

Before it got awkward he pulled me to the kitchen to get some food and sodas. I grabbed a

chocolate chip cookie and a grape soda **(my favorite).** We made our way throught the kitchen to

the backyard to find a place to sit and to get some fresh air.

**This chapter is done! Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me whether or not to continue. I need to know by tomorrow, so I can write either an epilogue or another chapter. Also, please go to my profile and click the link then take the survey!!!! Love, HRS**


	13. Parties pt 2

**Author's Note: GUESS WHAT PEOPLE? I AM GONNA CONTINUE THE STORY AFTER THE PARTY HAPPENS !!!! I am pondering whether or not I should change the title or not! Tell me what you think and give me some ideas for titles. Also, please go to my profile, click the link, and take the survey! It's for a school research project and completely anynomous, so it's totally safe !!! If you take the survey and leave me a review or private message telling me the topic of the survey you will get the ENTIRE chapter private messaged to you BEFORE I update! Okay, we got past 50 reviews YAYAYAY!!! Let's get to 60 REVIEWS and I will **_**UPDATE TOMORROW**_**! If we don't get to 60 I will post on Sunday or Monday, so please REVIEW! Love, HRS**

**This chapter is dedicated to omgxiixluvxhc for taking the survey!!! Read her stories they are really good!!! (Thank you omgxiixluvxhc for taking survey)**

**P.S. Of course I own Twilight! Duh... Okay Okay maybe I don't own it (tear)! LOL!**

**Enjoy!**

We walked through the back door and I immediately heard Uncle Emmett. He was doing a flip

off the diving board into the pool. I didn't even know there was a pool! A few other people were in the

pool too, but Aunt Rose was sitting on a chair shooting daggers at the back of her husband. We

walked over to her and I sat on Jake's lap across from Aunt Rose.

"Jeez," Rosalie sighed, "Do you two ever get sick of each other?"

"Nope," Jacob said as he planted a kiss right on my lips.

"Then can you two keep your hands off each other?" Rose asked.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black. Don't you think?" Jake asked.

"Please! Stop," I begged as I put my hand on Jacob's chest to make sure he is calm. Then,

I gave Rose a warning glance.

"Okay! Okay," Rosalie said as she held up her hands in defeat.

After staring at Jake for a little longer and giving him a few kisses he finally gave in as well.

"I am... uh sorry bloods... Rosalie."

"Very good," I said to Jake, "That deserves a kiss!" I was just about to pull Jake's head to

mine when I was suddenly soaked.

"What the..." I asked. I turned around just in time to see Emmett looking at me with a

mishievous grin. I went to the edge of the pool to yell at him when I felt something latch onto my

ankles. I looked down at my feet and there were Emmett's arms about to pull me in! I tried to run,

but my uncle is smarter than he looks. I could feel my feet hit the water, and closed my eyes.

"1,2,3,4... I should be in the water by now," I thought. I opened my eyes slowly and

realized I was in Jacob's arms. On the ground. Not wet!

"I am not wet!" I screamed giddily as I stepped out of his warm embrace.

"Stupid dog," I could hear Uncle Em say from the water.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

We left the party before midnight. Mostly to avoid the wrath of Dad. Hopefully, he will be

glad that we came home early and not try and listen to our thoughts too much. Oh whatever I am

screwed! Someone's gonna slip and remember that kiss. That damn kiss! Then Jacob's gonna be

dead and I'm gonna be sad. Jeez! I walked into the car preparing to block my thoughts. Jacob

opened the door to the backseat for me and he followed. I leaned my head on his shoulder and shut

my eyes. Never wanting this moment to change. To just be in his arms. Forever. But, eventually

time moves. The ride to the house was way slower than normal, and when I got out of the car I

flashed a grin at Uncle Em. I took a deep breath and walked to the door. Rose and Em were already

inside, giving Jake and I some privacy.

"I had fun," I whispered to him.

"Me too," he said, "I love you"

"Love you too," I said before planting a kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss with eager, but

the porch lights flashed on signalling that it was time for me to get into the house if I didn't want

Jake castrated. Which I didn't. So I gave him one final kiss, took another deep breath, and opened

the door.

"Hello," I said as I made my way to the living room. Weird. No one ambushed me.

"Hey hon! Did you have a nice time?" My mother asked from my father's

lap.

"Yeah," I said, a faint blush devoured my face. He has to know by now.

"I do. But, it's fine. You are almost sixteen and you two have dated for what? 2 years?" my

Dad said as calm as a cucumber.

"But...but... I heard..." I stuttered, "I heard you talking to Jake."

"Well, I changed my mind," my Dad said very matter-of-factly. Wow!

"Really?" I said excitedly.

"Really," he said as I pulled him and Mom into a hug.

By that time everyone looked extremely confused; except for Emmett and Rose.

"Thanks," I said and then moved to the opposite side of the couch and placed my feet on

my mom's lap. My mom began to rub my foot very soothingly and my eyes began to flutter shut.

I opened my eyes again and my dad said "Ness, it's time to go to bed."

Normally, I would argue, but I was too tired so I complied peacefully.

" 'Kay. Good Night everyone. Love you," I mumbled incoherently as I tripped up the stairs to

my room.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

I woke up the next morning and there was an envolope and a red rose on my nightstand.

I tore open the envelope and a piece of paper fell out. A note. It said, " We are going on a trip. Get

ready to leave the house by 10. You just need to pack your hygeine products in the bag in your

bathroom. Alice has a suitcase ready for you so you don't need to pack anything else.

Love, Jake."

**DUNDUNDUN!!! Where are they going? Why are they going? Why did Edward allow this? Only I know (insert evil laugh here)!!! Okay, we got past 50!!! Let's get to 60 REVIEWS and I will **_**UPDATE TOMORROW**_**! If we don't get to 60 I will post on Sunday or Monday, so please REVIEW! Love, HRS**


	14. Goodbyes

**Author's Note: HeY gUyS!!! I now have 63 reviews!!!! YAY!**_** Also, I can't update tomorrow, but if we get to 70 reviews I will update Sunday**_**. This chapter is **_**dedicated to Yolanda **_**for taking the survey!!! Thank you to all those people who review weekly and to new people who just started reviewing:**

**-sha56**

**-jaylyn793**

**-fanpire4ever**

**-omgixiixluvxhc**

**-Diana Holland**

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! Readers: You should definitely check out their stories! Especially ****Renesme's Twilight**** (by fanpire4ever) because I am betaing that story and also I am totally addicted to it!!!! **

**To those who reviewed w/o a pen name; THANK YOU for reviewing! I really appreciate it! And since I can't private message you I will respond now:**

**Yolanda: I can't send you your chapter without knowing your email address or pen name. But, thanks so much for taking the survey!!!! **

**Raikel: The story isn't over! I am continuing it. We will see how far it goes!**

**Taylor: Thanks! I am glad to hear you love my story! I love it too! Please review again!**

**Also, I have decided that no matter what happens in this story or how many chapters I write for this story that I am definitely doing a sequel once this one is finished. I already have a few ideas for one. Sorry for the really long author's note! Hope you like this chap!!!**

**Love, HRS**

**P.S. I don't own Twilight. ): If I did it would be awful!!! **

Nessie's POV (for the whole chapter)

Where are we going? I wondered as I got into the shower. A few minutes later I was

brushing my teeth fully dressed with my hair and make-up done. I packed everything I needed:

toothbrush, toothpaste, razor, into the (of course) Dolche & Gobanna bathroom bag. As soon

as I zipped the bag close I sprinted downstairs. I was trying to pump information out of someone

and I figured it wouldn't be too hard because Rose really hates Jake. But, before I could close in on

her two arms were restraining me. I quickly spun around. Of course, Dad heard my thoughts

about cornering Aunt Rose, so now him and Uncle Em were stopping me. But, why?

"Because. This is a good suprise," Daddy said. Wow! Weird! He is actually helping Jake, but that's

good I guess.

"Fine, fine!" I huffed as I went to the kitchen to get breakfast. Alice was there.

"Hey hon!" she said cheerfully.

"Hi," I said sullenly.

"Trust me! You are gonna love where you are going!" Alice said excitedly.

"How do you know?" I asked visibly perking up. Maybe I could get information out of her!

"We lived..." that's all she could say before Edward's hand clamped up against her mouth.

"Ness," Dad said warningly.

"Sorry," I said trying to hide a grin. So they lived there before? Hmmm. That still leaves a

lot of options. Alaska? No, too many vampires. Forks? No, I won't be allowed near La Push. Where

else have they lived? I racked my brain for the answer, but I couldn't remember anything.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Before I knew it the clock turned to 10. Jacob rang the doorbell and I opened the door to let him in.

"Good Morning," he said to me before placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Hi," I said excitedly, "Thank you... for doing this!"

"My pleasure," he said as we walked towards the living room to say our final goodbyes.

"So you two will b e back in four days?" my Dad asked.

"Yep. We should be off by the plane by 7:00 pm, so if you want you can meet us at the airport,"

Jacob suggested.

"We will," Mom said sadly, "Wow! A whole four days. This is the longest time we have ever been

apart."

"I'll miss you," I said tearfully, "But, I'll call you every day! If I can," I said looking at Jake.

"Uhh, yeah you can call her," he said answering my unasked question.

My dad and Jake were having a secret conversation. I could tell.

"Oh and our flight leaves today around 12:00" Jake said to my family.

"You two should probably get going. The airport is atleast an hour away," Daddy said looking sad.

I wonder why anyone looked so melancholy. I mean yeah I am leaving, but I'll be back. Nothing's

going to change! Hmmm... My Dad's frown immediately turned to a smile. Stupid mind-reading

father! He smiled genuinely at that joke. I went pver to him and gave him a huge hug. I am definitely

daddy's girl. I began to tear up again. Just the notion of leaving my parents hurt. I knew I would see

them in four days, but still I already started missing them.

"Love you Daddy. Miss you already," I said against his chest.

"Love you too hon," he said soothingly as he rubbed my back, "I will miss you too, but have fun with

Jake. Okay?"

And that's when I remembered. My Jake. A smile made it's way onto my lips.

"I will daddy."

Slowly, my dad let go of me and I moved into my mother's arms.

"Bye Mommy. I'll call you when we get there... wherever there is," I muttered.

"Love you too sweetheart," she said. I knew that as soon as I left she would began to sob dryly.

I moved from one family member to the next until finally only Seth and Leah were left.

"Bye guys," I said giving them both quick hugs. Jake grabbed my hand and we walked through the

living room to the foyer.

"Take good care of her," my dad said as my family moved to the door and we walked out of it.

We made our way to the car and Jacob opened my door for me before placing my bags into the

trunk. I turned around and began waving madly to my family, tears falling freely from my face.

I took a quick look at the time. It was 11:00. We were definitely running late.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

The dusty crackly voice made it's way through the crowd as we ran to the gate, "Last call for flight

782 to..."

**Another semi-cliffy! I love them!!! LOL! So where sre they going??? Also, remember 70 reviews = an update on Sunday! Thanks for reading!!!! Ande an evem bigger thanks to those who reviewed!!! Love Ya! **


	15. Flights

********

**Author's Note: This is an extremely short chapter, but you guys deserve it! It's meant to tide you guys over until Sunday! 9 reviews! An all time record! We are now at 71!!!! Let's get to atleast 75 before Sunday ( I really want to go to 80 though)! Hope you like it. It is a transition chapter! Oh and btw I was utterly dissapointed! Nobody figured out where they were going! Oh well! You'll find out now!!! From now on I will respond to those reviewers w/o a pen name at the beginning of each chapter!******

Yolanda: You reviewed so you deserved the dedication! All my reviewers do! Please continue reviewing and I will continue to update asap! LOL!!!

The dusty crackly voice made it's way through the crowd as we ran to the gate, "Last call

for flight 782 to... Seattle, Washington." As soon as we made our way into the plane and safely into

our first-class seats, I shrieked.

"We are going to Washington? To see Charlie, and Sam, and Billy, and Emily, and..." I

trailed on.

"Yep," Jacob said smiling. He was glad to see me so excited. I haven't seen Charlie in

years.

"Wait, but I'm half-vampire. I won't be allowed on La Push," I said sadly.

"Sam made an exception. They are excited to see you again! That's why I went there the

day of the party!" Jake said, glad to tell me the truth. We hate lying to each other... about anything!

"Oh... My... GOD!!!!" I shrieked. Luckily, we had already taken off and the seatbelt sign was off

because I jumped into Jacob's lap. I began kissing his entire face. "Thank... you... so... much!" I

whispered enthuastically in between kisses. Thank god for first-class. This way no one cared that

we were making out because my daddy (by himself) has enough money to fund a small island. It

was perfect. I stayed in his lap through out the plane ride. The food cart passed through at the

perfect time! My stomach just began to gurgle and Jake was giving me the "Take care of yourself

because I can't live without you," face. I loved that face. It reminded me how much he loved me...

even thoughit is annoying at times. I grabbed a soda and a ceasar salad. The flight attendant didn't

even bat an eye when she saw me on his lap.

All the flight attendant said was "Make sure you go to your seat when the seatbelt sign

goes up!" No big deal!

I was still kissing him! After secretly planning this trip for me I owed him a lot

more than that. I then came to a realization. I want Jacob, to be mine, forever. This realization

frightened me. I am so young, yet I already know who I want to... marry. I want to marry him. I...

want to marry Jacob Black. Renesmee Black. It has a nice ring to it. Renesmee Black. Good thing

we are away from Dad! He would flip out if he heard what was now running through my head. But, I

can't stop thinking about it. Renesmee Black.

How am I gonna act now? He's not gonna propose to me in the near future. He may never

propose. But, I am ready for him to. Oh yeah. He just went to the bathroom. That gives me time to

control my blush and my thoughts. Okay. I'm gonna focus on something else. Oooooh! I am going

to Forks! Where my mom and dad met! I get to see everything! I get to see the old house, and

Charlie, and his house, and I GET TO GO TO LA PUSH!!! Jake must love me if I can go to La

Push! I tried my best to move my thoughts, but I fell asleep thinking of the future me; Renesmee Black.

********

Come on guys! 80 reviews! You can do it! I know you can! So lets see if we can get to 80!!!80 REVIEWS = a majorly awesome fantabulous chapter on Sunday! And sorry for the shortness! This chapter was written to tide you guys over until Sunday! Hopefully it will! Love, HRS


	16. Airports

**Author's Note: OMG! WE GOT 10 REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER!!! THE NEW RECORD!!!! YAYAYAYA! As you may have noticed I am extremely hyper this evening! Sorry! This chapter is kinda short but it's good! Also, it's switching POV's from Nessie's to Bella's. If we get to 88 or higher reviews the chapter I write tomorrow will be atleast 1,000 words! I promise! **

**P.S. I am currently working on an Instant Star story, so if you are interested in hearing more about it let me know!!!**

**G: I'm glad that you love the story! And I will keep the chapters coming! I promise! The next chapter will be up tomorrow (as always)!!! **

**londontx19: It's okay I agree the story sucked at the beginning. But, I feel bad that my story was your first because there are so many that are fantastic and you read mine. There are stories that are way better!!! So keep looking for them! But, I am so glad to hear that you love my story and I hope you keep reading and reviewing!  
**

***S*: Loved to hear that you love my story! And I promise to keep updating as soon as I can!**

**Yolanda: I'm glad that you are so excited to read my story! It's so surreal! Obsession is bad unless you are obsessed with this story! Because I am too! I am completely obsessed with writing this story which is good for you!!! LOL!**

**~Vampp~: I thought that them going back to Washington would be cool! Glad to hear that you do too! I will update the next chapter asap!**

**Well that's it!!! Enjoy!!!**

**I do not own Twilight. I wish I did, but I don't so don't sue me because I am officially broke!!!**

Nessie's POV

"Hon?" I faintly heard through the darkness, "Nessie? Time to wake up!"

"Wha..?" I mumbled as my eyes quivered open. I yawned.

"Sorry to wake you! But, the plane is about to land and you need to put on your seatbelt,"

Jacob said. My head, resting on his chest, felt the vibrations when he spoke.

"No problem," I mumbeled incoherently as I sat up and wrapped the seatbelt around my

self.

I yawned again and he laughed "Nessie? You need to stay awake. I know your tired, but

you can sleep in a couple hours!"

"Mmmhuh," I mumbled.

"I'm gonna take that as an ok," He said laughing at me as he placed a kiss on the top of

my head.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Bella's POV

"Ugh! She is probably saying yes this very moment!" said a very distraught Edward.

I laughed. "They are probably still on the plane, hon!"

"You need to relax bro! I mean Nessie is a smart girl! She will do whats right for her!" said

an uncharacteristically caring Emmett.

"Wow, Em! That actually sounded kinda smart!" I said.

"Thanks Bella! Besides if they get married they can just go at it and not give off anymore

sexual frustration to poor Jasper over there!"

"And then you had to go and say that!" I said as Edward began to shake with fury. He was

now pacing around the room so fast that he was creating air with each stride. I walked over to him

and placed my hand on his cheek and stood in front of him so he couldn't continue pacing.

"Stop," I said.

"Okay," he said giving me that crooked smile I love so much. His eyes that were filled with

anxiety and worry were now filled with love.

"Okay," I repeated. He went over to the couch to sit down then patted the couch, inviting

me over. I walked over and crawled onto his lap. I curled my head into his chest and began rubbing

patterns onto his shirt in a soothing manner.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Nessie's POV

I hate planes!!! Jacob and I were now in a huge crowd trying to get out of the airport and into

a cab. Finally, a small hole in the crowd opened and Jake was able to squeeze through. Since

Jake is HUGE he kept the hole big enough for me to follow him through. We walked through

security (AGAIN) and went to the luggage claim. We couldn't find our bags! We waited and waited.

And our bags are very unique, so it wasn't like we missed them. Mine are two Louis Vuitton bags

and his is one small bag that I bought him for Christmas last year. It is light blue with a picture of a

wolf on it. I don't think he likes it, but of course he says he loves it and takes it with him on every

trip he (we) go on. I love him for doing that. We looked and looked for our bags Finally, after 30

minutes our bags showed up out of thin air. We quickly grabbed them and went to hail a cab. The

cab part was easy though! All I had to do was stand on the curb for a second and six cabs pulled in

and all the cabbies got out of the car to help me with my bags. Jacob, well he wasn't very happy

when guys looked at me in that way, but he picked out a random cab and helped the driver put our

luggage in the trunk. Then, he opened the back seat of the car and let me in. I gave him aa quick

peck on the lips and he ran to the other side of the car and got in.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Bella's POV

I found the perfect distraction! All I had to do was place a quick peck on Edward's lips and

he begged for more. I figured that it was a win-win solution. He would stop killing the floor from his

pacing and I get to as Emmett would put it "go at it" with my gorgeous husband! We are now rolling

around our (new) bed. There is an occasional sexual joke from Emmett but we have mastered the

art of tuning him out. We don't really feel comfortable "going at it" when Nessie is in the house, so

now that she's gone for a couple days we will probably be missing school this week. After all these

years I still crave him the way I did when I was first "reborn" and he still makes love to me with the

same amount of passion he did during both of our "first" times The first time was after we married

and the other "first" time was after I was changed. The same amount of passion as the real first

time, but a stronger way of showing it during the next "first" time.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Nessie's POV

Ugh! So slow! I don't think I have ever been in a car that has gone as slow as this one! 30

more minutes. I can do this. 29 more minutes. Piece a cake. I got this. I can do this.

"I can't do this!" I whispered to Jacob, "Let's make him drop us off and just run to La

Push?" I begged.

**Hope you liked it! I know I know it's short, but 88 reviews (or preferably higher) the chapter will be a lot longer!!! Please review! Love, HRS **

**P.S. I am currently working on an Instant Star story, so if you are interested in hearing more about it let me know!!!**


	17. Rituals

**Author's Note:YAYAYAY! I am so excited for upcoming events in this story! Too bad they are not written yet lol! I like this chapter and I think you will too. Also, when you get to the bottom please click the beautiful button. I have a reason for why you should!!!! **_**I want to hear if you guys think I am personalizing the characters okay so real quickly if you could just review and tell me which characters are written in character and which ones aren't it would be most appreciated! Also, advice for any characters you think are OOC is appreciated. **_**I would like to get to hmmm how about 95 reviews before I update again! I still can't believe that so many people are reading, liking, and reviewing my stories! Let's get to 95 reviews and I will update tomorrow. **

**Sadness there are no non-account people reviews today! (tear)!!! Hopefully I will get some no account reviews this evening??? (hint hint) **

**So yeah I guess that is it! wow. sad!!!**

**P.S. I don't own Twilight and I have no money because I spoil my friends (yes Darkslover this includes you) so don't sue. Well, you could sue but all you would get is my computer, which would mean I couldn't update this story anymore, so DONT SUE!!! LOL!**

**Enjoy! Oh and btw the actual chapter IS longer than the last one because last chapter I had lots of reviews to respond to! I swear it is longer I checked!!! LOL **

_Recap: _

_Nessie's POV_

_Ugh! So slow! I don't think I have ever been in a car that has gone as slow as this one! 30 _

_more minutes. I can do this. 29 more minutes. Piece a cake. I got this. I can do this. _

_"I can't do this!" I whispered to Jacob, "Let's make him drop us off and just run to La _

_Push!" I begged him._

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Nessie's POV

"Fine! But, only because I love you," he said jokingly as he pulled me in for a quick kiss.

"Sir? Can you drop us off at the nearest hotel?" I asked.

"Sure! No problem!" the cab driver said. He drove under the awning of the hotel and dropped

us off.

"Here you go," I said as I handed him the money, "Thank you. We can get our own bags."

We grabbed our bags and walked out of the car. As soon as the cab driver left we walked

out of the hotel parking lot and into the nearest forest. Once Jake felt we were in the forest deep

enough I turned around. He took off his clothes and left them on the ground. He then phased into

the big russet wolf I fell in love with. He puts new meaning to the phrase "All men are dogs!"

Anyways, as soon as I felt his nose on my neck I turned around. That was our code. Always has

been. I picked up his clothes and folded them. He laughed that throaty growl of his and I stuck my

tongue at him. I continued folding his clothes until they were all in an neat and perfect pile. This is

what we always did. He sat down and with the clothes in one hand I jumped onto his back. I

grabbed the hair at the base of his neck and held onto him and the clothes. Then, he began to run. I

love riding on his back. It is so exhilerating and he can go so much faster than I can. I could tell

when we entered La Push because I couldn't smell any hint of my family anymore. Also, Jake

began to creep closer to the road. I sighed. It was almost time for me to get off of him. I would have

to re-meet everyone. I was nervous. I mean yes, Mom was accepted by them, but I am Edward's

daughter. I hope they like me. I remember meeting Emily and Sam once. It was a while ago. Right

before we left they drove over to Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue's house and we all watched

football together. And we ate fish. When I told Mommy and Daddy that they laughed. I still don't get

what was so funny. I am excited to see Grandpa Charlie. Mommy said to take pictures with my

phone and camera.

"Nessie? Babe?"

"Wha...? Huh?" I asked shaking my head to get rid of the fog that filled it.

"We are here," he said. I didn't even notice that he phased back. I was sitting on the gorund

and he was fully dressed. His hand was in the air in front of me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know if I can do this," I admitted, "What if they don't like me?"

Jake looked shocked. "They will love you! I know I do," he said. Then he brought his head

down and he kissed me. I needed it. It was the best kind of kiss. You know the kind that rids your

head of worries? The kind that makes it hard to breathe much less think? Jake is a master of those

kind of kisses. He pulled his lips from mine and he whispered "You will be fine. I will be with you the

entire time."

"Okay," I said looking up at him, "Let's do it."

"Okay," he repeated as he led me up the steps of a small yellow house.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Bella's POV

"She should be off of the plane by now? Don't you think?" he asked me. How many times

has he asked me this? Let's see. Oooh 15! I love him more than anything, but he needs to relax.

"Honey, she'll call when she is ready to," I said soothingly. I was still in his arms on our

bed.

"I know, love. I am sorry. I just... it feels weird without her. It feels like we are missing

something!" Edward said in a melancholy tone.

"It's ok," I sighed.

"Maybe you can give me something else to think about?" he said seductively.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Well... I can show you better than I can tell you," he said mischevously with that crooked

grin that still makes my breath hitch.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Nessie's POV

He knocked on the door and I took my spot under the crick of his arm. Of course he is

more than a foot taller than me so he lowers his arm to mold it around my neck. I stood on my

tiptoes and pecked his cheek quickly. The door opened right after I moved my lips.

"Emily," he said walking into the house he pulled the woman into a warm hug.

"Jacob," she said returning the hug she then let go of Jake and turned to look at me. She

smiled and said "Nessie. Nice to meet you! You look just like your mom." She then welcomed me

into her home and hugged me as well. I was suprised but touched by the display. I felt very

welcome and not like a bother which I had feared I would be. I returned the hug and then let go of

her after a moment. I turned back to Jake and he grabbed my hand. He walked past Emily and

began going deeper into the house pulling me along with him.

**Guess what if we get to 95 reviews tomorrow we will meet the pack!!!! YAYZ! So 95 reviews people that includes those with no accounts because when I am depressed from no anynomous reviews I write crappy!!! LOL! Review! Hope you liked it! And remember to tell me whether or not the peeps are OOC (Out of Character)!!! Love, HRS**


	18. Secrets

**Author's Note: HEY PARTY PEOPLE!!! Sorry I got Sour Patch Kids, this awesome sour gummy candy, which are my weakness for Christmas from a friend and I ate way too many, so I am on a major sugar high!!!! LOL! YAY!!! WE MADE IT PAST 100 REVIEWS!!! Like omg! LOL! Anyways, ****I am hoping to reach 114 reviews this time****! I know we can do it! Hope you like the chapter!!!**

**YAY! There are a bunch of anonymous reviews for this chapter!!!**

**mrs. jacob black: Man! I really want that hug from Emmett!!! Lol! I heart him! He's the best! And he is the easiest to write about it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please continue to! lol**

**cossshmo: I will keep writing if you keep reading and reviewing! I hope you continue to enjoy my story as well!**

**makayla: YAY! U reviewed! See you tomorrow in class! Unless, there is no school then I'll txt you!**

**yolanda: Glad you love the story!!! And yes it is a wee bit cheesy, but thats my style!!! I love cheesiness! You should've heard what I was going to do with this story! Lucky for you, my friend IsabellaJ9 talked me out of it. Thx for reading and reviewing! DOn't stop!!! lol**

**asdfghjkl: love the name! (lol jk) I'm glad you think my story is the best!!! I will hopefully help satisfy your cravings for my story!!! lol! Thx for reading and reviewing! Plez continue!**

_**This chapter is dedicated to calila and fanpire4ever! You guys have been great to talk to! Please continue reading (and reviewing if you want)!!! Also, check out TaylorxCullen's story New Day!!! It is great! I am majorly addicted to it!!!! **_**Love, HRS **

**P.S. I don't own Twilight! If I did it would suck!!!**

**Oh and **_italics _**is a flashback (in the story)!!! Enjoy!!!!**

Nessie's POV

"Hey Jake," I heard come from a deep voice in the living room. Jacob looked excited and

still holding on to me walked into the living room.

"Sam," Jacob said smiling brightly as he dragged me to the couch where a bunch of other

people were. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I curled my legs into a ball and placed the

back of my head on his chest. The room was filled with heartbeats. A huge, dark skinned man

walked towards us. He was Sam. I have heard of hin before. I placed my hand on Jake's face and

showed him pictures of Sam from my first Christmas and the day we left. Jake nodded at my

guess.

I picked up my head and said "Hi Sam. Nice to see you again." He looked suprised at first

probably because I was able to recognize him from so many years ago, but eventually a smile filled

his face as he moved towards me to shake my hand.

"Nice to see you again as well," he said warmly, "You look exactly like your mother."

"Yeah, well she looks even more like Edward," Jake said. My hero. He knew I hate

attention and as soon as I opened my mouth to greet Sam the room became silent and all eyes

were fixed on me; the vampire girl that a werewolf imprinted on. I showed Jacob my thoughts with

the images of the room and he started to laugh.

"What's so funny Jacob?" someone asked. I think it was a boy named Jared he was with a

pretty woman.

"Do you think you guys couldn't focus on Ness too much? She is just like her mom. She

hates the spotlight!" Jacob said. Everyone laughed because they have all met my mom.

"Nice to meet you Nessie," said a women. She looked like Jacob and she was holding

hands with a man I recognized (out of Jacob's old pictures) to be Paul.

"Rachel right?" I asked, "Jacob told me about you. Congratulations on the wedding!"

"Thank you," she said beaming. Her and Paul had been engaged for a while, but just got

married a few months ago. I felt bad because Jake missed the wedding because I couldn't miss

anymore school.

"Sorry he couldn't come. He can't stand the thought of a guy looking

at me so he has to be by my side all the time!" I said teasingly as I gave Jacob a light kiss for

taking the joke.

"You two are cute together," someone said walking into the room "It's about time Jakey got

a girlfriend!"

"Embry!" I said jumping out of Jake's lap to give him a quick hug.

"How have you been?" I asked. "Where's Kim?"

"She is at home. She will be here later. She's with Caleb." he said proud of his wife and

baby son. It hurt to think of their baby, but I shrugged the pain off.

"Awwwww. Embry is all grown-up," I joked as I made myself comfortable in Jake's lap

again.

"Look who's talking," Embry said, "Last time I saw you, you were the about a foot smaller

and still a kid!"

"Touche" I said as I placed a kiss on Jake's lips.

"Ewwww!" Embry said obnoxiously. Jake flipped him off as he continued kissing me. I

broke off this kiss when I started laughing to hard. The front door opened and I could hear Emily

welcoming people inside. At first I thought it was three people coming in together, but then Quil

and his wife Claire walked in to the living room by themselves. Emily was still in the foyer. There

were three heartbeats still. Jacob figured it out before I did and his arms tightened around mine.

Too late...

_Flashback: _

_"I don't believe she will be able to have kids," I overheard my Grandad say to my _

_parents. They both looked very sad. I climbed onto my daddy's lap and put my hand on his face. I _

_showed him the scene again and asked him why was he sad? I was so confused! What did _

_Grandad say that made them upset? What did it mean? Grandad continued talking, "I may be _

_wrong though!"_

_"When will you know for sure?" my daddy asked. I could feel that he was upset because _

_his body was tense, but he kept making soothing circles around my back. _

_"In probably 10 years if she hasn't menstruated at all then she will probably never be able _

_to reproduce," Grandad said. I still had no idea what he meant. I was getting very frustrated with _

_everyone. No one would answer my questions. Everyone just kept looking sadly at me. _

That thing that happened monthly to every teenage girl never came for me. I figured out

what they meant a few years later and cried my eyes out for almost a week. Now, 14 years later

Jake and I knew we could never have kids. It was the only reason why I shyed

away from a relationship with Jake for so long. And it was still the main reason why I felt I didn't

deserve him.

I fought my way out of his arms and everyone tensed up. I sprinted outside and ran to the

beach. I couldn't concentrate hard enough to remember to see if Jake had followed me. Tears were

pouring down my face as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed

the number stamped into my brain...

**DunDunDun!!! I know, I know! I am really mean! What will happen??? Only I know!!!! Mwahahahahaha! (I have the best evil laugh ever!!!) Let's get to 114 reviews!!! Thanks to calila and fanpire4ever for listening to me and e.t.c!!!! I really appreciate it! And don't forget to check out New Day by TaylorxCullen!!!! It is my current fave!!!! Also, please help me wish for a snow day, so I can write a bunch of chapters for every story!!! Love, HRS**


	19. Phone Calls

**Author's Note: I suck! I am so sorry, but the proposal is not in this chapter. Sorry to anyone who I said it was. My idea changed. But, don't worry it'll happen soon enough! Hope you like! Please review and tell me whatchya think!!! Oh and to those who are interested I just got an AIM so if you want to AIM me let me know and I'll private message you with my username! Love, HRS**

**Andrea: Sorry! I love cliffhangers! If you may have noticed! LOL! Anyways, thx for reading and reviewing! Please do it again soon!!! Hope you like this chapter!**

_**I still love New Day by TaylorxCullen! It's a fantabulous story! I 1000% recommend this story! This chapter is dedicated to Shelly J88 (thank you for the nicest review ever! plez review again) and fanpire4ever (you are amazing! Thx for pming me all the time! LOL)! Check out Renesmee's Twilight by fanpire4ever! I am betaing it! IT is great!!! Plez read it!!! Enjoy this chapter! Love, HRS**_

**P.S. The sky is blue, the grass is green (most of the time), and Stephenie Meyer owns twilight! So, don't sue me! LOL**

Edward's POV

Bella and I were laying across the living room couch. She was on top of me in a very

innapropiate manner. She was straddling my waist and placing kisses around my now bare chest.

No one else was home. Alice was shopping (shocker) with Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie were

hunting. Esme was working in the garden, we could hear her whistling Claire de Lune. Carlisle was

at the hospital. "I love you," I moaned as she moved her lips slowly up my chest and towards my

lips. We were involved in a very passionate make-out session when my jacket pocket vibrated from

the floor.

"Let it ring," I said, in between kisses. Growling when she jumped off of me to grab my

phone. I looked at her questioningly.

She said, "What if it's Nessie?"

I didn't respond as she answered the phone. I heard a voice say "Mommy?" Nessie

sounded awful. WHAT DID THAT DOG DO TO HER????

"Hi sweetheart! What's wrong? Are you okay?" my beautiful wife said, worry lacing each

word.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine... it's just well," she said. He proposed. God damnit. I cursed under my breath.

"Yeah?" Bella said trying to get her to open up.

"Mommy. I'm being silly!" she said, still sounding melancholy.

"Ness, honey. Tell me what's wrong," Bella said.

"Well. Everything was fine. I mean I was dealing really well with everyone talking about their

babies and stuff. It was actually fun. But, then..." Nessie said sounding... emberassed?

"Oh honey," Bella said. The one thing that could upset our always happy Nessie. Babies.

"Yeah. I know. Well, Quil and Claire came in and I could hear three heartbeats so I just

thought they brought someone else too. They walked into the foyer and... she was pregnant

mommy. I just... I was stupid. I lost it. I was sitting on Jake's lap and he knew what was upsetting

me. He tried to tighten his grip on me. To calm me down. I fought my way out of his lap and

sprinted out of the house. They all... I think they were worried that I was gonna attack or something.

I ran onto the beach. You know? The one you talked about all the time? I just... I needed to talk to

you. I figured I had a better chance of you answering if I called Daddy's cell." she said.

"Oh honey! I am so sorry! If I knew I would've never let you go. I know how you feel about

that. Do you wanna come home? Daddy can get a flight ticket for you for a flight in the next couple

hours!" Bella said as I logged onto the computer and found a flight for Nessie.

"No no. I realized I was being ridiculous. I can't let this get to me! You know? Besides I'm

here for Jake. It's not fair if I left! I don't wanna leave. It's just... sad." Ness said softly. Bella climbed

back on my lap.

"I'm so sorry honey. You would have made a fantastic mom," Bella said. I knew that as

soon as Nessie hung up Bella would be very upset. She thinks it's her fault Nessie can't have kids.

She doesn't know that I fell guilty as well.

"It's ok. I'll be fine. I'm gonna go talk to Jake. I left pretty abruptly. I'm sure he followed me.

Thanks mommy! I knew you could help me! I love you. ANd when I hang up you better not feel

guilty!!!" Nessie said. I swear she is more perceptive than her mother was when she was human.

"Bye honey! I will try not to feel bad! Love you!" she said as I moved my hand to reach for to

ask her for the phone. "Oh your dad wants to talk to you? Is that okay?"

"Of course! I'd love to talk to Daddy!" she said. Everytime she said stuff like that I felt tingly

all over. It was weird having a daughter. I feel stuff I have never felt before. For example, when she

says that she wants to talk to me or when she dreams and I'm in them. I feel... I don't know!

Special? No. Blessed! I feel blessed and like I am living a fairytale.

I was handed the phone and said hello to Nessie.

"Hi Daddy!!!" she said, "I've missed you! A lot!"

"I've missed you too kid!" I said. "I just wanted to say 'Hi' and that I love you. Go to Jake.

Talk to him!"

"Love you too Daddy! And thanks. I will! Bye Daddy" she said. I heard a dial tone.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJ

Nessie's POV

I turned around and I was standing face to face with Jacob.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked emberassed.

"Long enough," he said, looking right into my eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, trying to take his eyes off mine.

"NO! Ness! Of course I'm not mad at you! I'm mad at myself! I should've been more careful! I mean..."

"JAKE! This is not your fault! I just... I freaked out for a sec! I'm so sorry! I'm sure they all '

hate me now! I acted awful!"

"Ness," he said pulling my face up to look at him, "No one's upset. I had to tell them,

though. I know you hate telling people, but I mean you got them worried. And I knew that you

weren't doing anything wrong. But," he continued rambling.

"Shhhhh," I said stopping his talking with my lips. He immediately responded and soon my

hands were tangled in his hair and his tongue was dancing with mine.

"We should uhh probably go back inside," I said between kisses. His hands were creeping

up my shirt and I didn't want to stop, but I knew we had to before our control was gone.

"Yeah," he said as he tickled the sides of my stomach as he brought his hands out of my

shirt. He was blushing.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

"What were you guys doing out there?" Embry asked, he reminds me of Emmett. He made

kissing noises.

Jake flipped him off... again.

"I am..." I was about to apologize when Quil covered my mouth with his oversized hand. I

swear the size of his hand is the size of my entire head!!!

"Look, Nessie. Don't apologize. We all would have acted the same way if we were you. We

are sorry." Quil said looking guilty with Claire.

Ohhhhh, now I was feeling guilty. "What are you guys sorry about? You two are having a

baby! Congratulations!!!" I said happily walking over to them.

"Thank you," Claire said. She had that glow. You know? The one you could only get when

you were pregnant! The one I will never have. Only happy thoughts. This is Quil and Claire's day. Be

happy. I told myself.

"Do you uh want to feel the baby kick?" she asked shyly. I was ecstatic.

"Can I?" I asked giddily. I was leaning against Jake, who's arms were wrapped around me.

He started laughing when he saw my excitement. I walked up to Claire and put my hand on her

stomach. I am warmer than the average human, so my touch didn't feel the way I'm sure she

thought it would. I could feel the baby kick and I immediately pulled my hand back.

"What the hell?" I said startled. Jake started laughing so loudly he began to gasp for air. "I

am sorry," I said embarassed as I turned around and flipped off my oh so annoying boyfriend.

"Hey! Is that anyway to treat your loving boyfriend?" he said walking towards me and once

again pulling me so my back was against his front side. He pecked my cheek.

"I'm sorry," I said flipping around so I could see his face. "I love you," I whispered as I

kissed him full on the lips.

"Get a room," I heard from Embry. A growl escaped Jacob's chest and I put my hand on his

arm to calm him down. A faint blush made it's way to my face.

"Dinnertime," Emily shouted from the kitchen.

**You like? You hate? Lemme know! The chapter is not my best but it is a transition chapter! Please review and you will get a sneakpeek of the proposal!!!! Please review! Remember to read New Day or Renesmee's Twilight! They are both extraordinary stories!!!! Once again this story is dedicated to fanpire4ever and new reviewer Shelley J88!!!! Thx you two!!! **


	20. Proposals

**Author's Note: HeY pArTy PeOpLe!!! hehehe! This is the chapter we have all been waiting for! I hope you guys like it and don't think it's too rushed or anything!!! I really worked hard on this one and this is probably my fav chapter and the one that was the easiest to right!!! Hope you like it! Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Yolanda: Yes, it was suprising to read that they believe Nessie cannot have kids. To me it wasn't bcz since the beginning of this story I had this idea about Nessie. I just... I think it fits. It's the one thing she will never have. You are a faithful reader... and reviewer so continue being faithful! LOL! Thx so much 4 reading and reviewing!!! **

**~Vampp~: Ugh! I am shunning you (lol jk)!!! I wanna go to Florida (she whined annoyingly lol)!!! It's uber cold where I am!!! Except, it won't freakin snow!!! UGH!!! how annoying is that? Anyways, if I was in Florida I wouldn't review either (or update! Suckas!!! lol jk) so lucky for y'all I am not in Florida ): Thx for reading and reviewing! Plez continue!!!**

**P.S. Me no own Twilight! Me is sad. Me is happy again bcz me realized me owns this story!!!! Sry 4 all the me's! I am in a really good mood bcz a. I did well on a Health test **

**b. Winter break starts next Wednesday. c. My birthday is next sunday!!! YAYAYAYAY!!!**

**Okay! This is it!!! The proposal!!!!!!! YAYNESS!!! Plez read and review! Enjoy!**

"Ugh! I am stuffed!" Jacob said as he rubbed his stomach and leaned back on the chair.

"Maybe that's because you ate more than I've eaten in my entire lifetime?" I said jokingly

as I leaned over to give Jake a peck on the cheek.

"Hahaha. You are so funny," Jake said sarcastically turning so that peck on the cheek

turned into a kiss, right on our lips. Everyone, of course. awwwed and Jake's face turned scarlet

red. Lucky me, my face blushed so faintly only a vampire could see it. Well, Jake too, but he

doesn't count. He spends most of his time staring at me and he can tell what I'm thinking just by

my expression.

"I see that," he whispered seductively into my ear as he rubbed my lightly tinted cheek with

his hand, which caused my blush to grow way more prominent. Knowing everyone could see me

blush made me blush even more. I got the reddest I have ever gotten! Jacob just laughed at me. The

look I gave him... oooooh if looks could kill he'd be buried in the ground by now. As soon as he saw

my glare he immediately stopped laughing and sat up a little straighter in his seat. He tried to

reach for my hand, but I pushed his hand away. Everyone was watching us and I could hear a

couple of them try and stifle their laughs.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

After dinner he pulled me outside onto the patio, so we could talk. But, first I showed him

how embarassed me at the table. He apologized and said that he was just playing around and that

he didn't mean to hurt my feelings. "You are the only girl for me," he said, "I don't want to screw us

up." We made up, I had to forgive him after he said something like that. Besides. I hate fighting

with him; I feel like a part of me is gone when he and I are fighting. I don't feel complete. Anyways,

the conversation ended with the two of us laughing so hard we started crying! He kissed my tears

away and we walked back to the living room hand-in-hand. He sat down and pulled me on top of

him. I yawned, I hadn't slept since the plane ride and was getting a little sleepy.

"You should go to sleep," he whispered. I shook my head. No way was I going to sleep so

early. I placed my hand on his and showed him that I wanted to stay up to see Kim.

He said, "Fine. But please, go to bed after you visit with her for a little bit? We have a busy

day tomorrow and besides you will be able to see her all week!"

"Okay," I said aloud. But, then I showed him my thoughts. "Technically, we only have three

more days," I told him including pictures of the airport into my message.

"Smartass," he said smiling.

"That's why you love me," I told him out loud again. There was a soft knock on the front

door.

"Oh, Hey Kim! How is Caleb?" I heard Emily ask.

"He's good! Where are Sarah and David?" I could hear their voices near.

"David is at a friend's house for the weekend and Sarah is at the movies with her boyfriend

of the week," Emily said rolling her eyes. I could now see them. I squealed as I jumped out of

Jake's lap to give my old friend/babysitter a hug.

"Jeez, Nessie. You are all grown up!" Kim said during our embrace.

"Yeah, well..." I trailed off emberrassed again.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

"Let go!" I shrieked playfully as Jake caught me and threw me over his shoulder, sand

being kicked in every direction. Then, he started running to the freezing ocean water. I kicked him

and I hit him, but he wouldn't give in. He dove into a huge wave with me still in his arms. We stayed

under the water and started swimming around. He was still holding me, so basically he was

swimming and I just moved with him .

Racing back to the shore (he let me win like always), I spread out a towel, layed down,and

let the sun (yes it was one of those rare days) warm my body. I closed my eyes, but I could feel

Jake's stare. I was just about to ask him why he was staring at me when he said real quickly

"Marry me." I thought he was joking.

"Ugh! Stop joking around Jake," I said, my eyes still closed. All the sudden I was on his

lap. He told me to open my eyes. In his palm there it was. It was perfect and simple. It was me.

There laying in his palm was... a ring. It was platinum. It had one diamond on it. It was my dream

ring. And he is my dream guy.

"Renesmee Cullen, will you be my wife?" he asked looking straight into my eyes. What do

I say??? What do I want to say?

I knew what I wanted to say. It may not be the best decision, but it is what I need to do.

For me. Not for anyone else. For me. I tried to fight back the tears in my eyes as I opened my

mouth and said "...

**I taunt you as I jump away from speeding bullets. Yes, I know I suck and I am mean, but that's why u love me! Maybe not! But, that's why you love my story! LOL! Plez review! Hope u liked it! Love, HRS**

**P.S. Plez read New Day by TaylorxCullen! It kicks my story's butt! Multiple times over! I love it so I know people who read my stories will love it too!!!! Also, another really good story I am currently reading is A Family Christmas by xXxEternallyDazzledxXx!!!**


	21. Answers

**Author's Note: Still ducking from flying bullets! lol! I am extremely mean! I know! Anyway here is the much awaited chapter! What will she say? This chapter is dedicated to ****fanpire4ever she is my newest beta and spent Wed. night and tonight helping me write! Thank you so much! Please check out her story Renesmee's Twilight! It is amazing and I am betaing it so it's even better! LOL JK! She is a great author, I am just here to fix the commas and etc! Enjoy!**

**dazzledbyEdward63: Thank you! I love new readers! Especially when you review! Please continue to read and review! I am in love with cliffy's so you will be killed a lot! lol! **

**Yolanda: Thx! I'm glad to hear you liked the proposal! I thought it was very them! You will find out what she says in about a minute!**

**~Vampp~: Well, I am glad you get excited caz everytime you review you will be mentioned! Thx 4 reading!**

Bella's POV

"We are going to be late!!!" Edward shouted to the vampires.

"Hon, their plane won't be here for another 30 minutes!" I yelled to my very impatient

vampire hubbie from Alice's room. We were playing Bella Vampire Barbie! Her favorite game!

Funness! Not!

"I just... what if the plane comes early? I want to be there!" he said walking into Alice's

room.

"Okay," I said soothingly. I wanted to be there too.

"Their plane will be... 15 minutes early. If we leave now we will get there in time," Alice said

to all of us.

Edward ran outside and started his Volvo, seconds later we were all in two cars speeding

down the highway to the airport. Edward and I were in the Volvo. Alone.

"What if he proposed?" he asked. His finger was rubbing his forehead, a habit for whenever he is stressed.

"Stop stressing out," I said, "He probably didn't even propose! Besides you will be able to

hear if he did! And you are the one that told him he could propose in the first place!" I said as I

rubbed my hand against his arm hoping to cure his clenched jaw. It worked. He visibly relaxed.

"YAYAYAYAY! She will be here in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2..." Alice said as Nessie ran out

of the terminal leaving Jacob and sprinting into Edward and I.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Nessie's POV

Yay! We finally landed and early too! I noticed Jake's stare and lowered my eyes to where

he was staring. The ring sparkled as a small beam of light made it's way through the window. The

ring was right where it belongs; on my finger. Where it will stay for the rest of my life.

"Don't think about it!' I told Jake.

"I'll try not to! But, I am so..." Jake said excitedly.

"I know," I said, "I feel the same way."

He kissed me until we realized the passengers were leaving. He pulled his mouth off mine and blushed.

"We... uh... better go. Time to face the family!" he mumbled uneasily.

"It will be fine. You already talked to Dad and he's the worst!" I said clued in for once. Jake

told me all about his conversation with my dad. I was pleased, but shocked simateonusly. We

walked out of the plane with his hands intertwined with mine. I could smell my family. I missed

them so much. I ran out of Jake's hands and sprinted towards my parents.

"Mommy," I whispered so she and my other vampire relatives would hear me, but the

humans wouldn't. I ran into both of my parents and was pulled into a three way awkard hug. But, I

had never felt better, well except for when Jake... Oh shit! My dad looked questioningly towards me!

I needed to be more careful about that!

"I missed you," my mom said into my ear.

"I missed you both, too! I don't wanna leave you guys," I whispered so quietly that no one

but her could hear.

She instantly knew what I meant. "Just because you choose him, doesn't mean you leave

us!" she whispered just as quietly.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?" she asked.

"For everytthing," I said as I kissed her cheek and turned to Dad. By now Jake was

laughing with Seth and Emmett about something.

After I greeted everyone I went to reach for my bags, oblivious to the addition on my left

finger. All of my family and the wolves suddenly... silenced. I didn't understand why until I looked at

Jake. He looked petrified. Finally, I caught the gaze of every single vampire (besides Mom) and

werewolf. I looked down at my left hand.

Shit!

**That's it! Hope u liked it! Please read and review! Also, how do you think everyone will act to the news? I will update tomorrow or Sunday! Depending on stuff I have to do! And response to this chapter! I know it's shorter than others, but you'll get over it! LOL! Love, HRS**

**P.S. Read Renesmee's Twilight by fanpire4ever and New Days by TaylorxCullen! **


	22. Battles

**Author's Note: You are gonna hate me, but oh well! lol! This is a short chapter, but I'll update again soon! This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful beta fanpire4ever! Check out her story Renesmee's Twilight and TaylorxCullen's story New Day! I am betaing them both and addicted to both of them!!!**

**Shelly J88: You are gonna hate me! lol But, thank you for reading and reviewing!!! Plez continue! **

**Yolanda: Yep! She flashed the ring! uh-oh! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please continue even if you hate me!!!**

**P.S. I don't own anything!!!**

All I could hear was Daddy's growl. Suddenly, he was heading toward Jake. I protectively

ran in front of Jake. My body was only inches away from my livid father.

"Move Nessie!" he growled. That caused Jake to start shaking. Growls were erupting from

his body. I instictively placed a hand on his chest. Almost immediately he relaxed, which was good

because the other vampires were getting worried about Jake. His hands were the only part of him

that were shaking.

"Stop!" Esme said. "People are beginning to stare! We will discuss this at home! Carlisle

and I will take the Volvo with Jake and Nessie. Edward! Control yourself! You and Bella can ride

with the other children in Emmett's Hummer."

Everyone quickly dispersed. The excitement of being home was long gone. I was actually

quite depressed. Jake noticed and on our way to the Volvo he wrapped his arm around my waist. I

looked up at him and smiled. He knew it was fake. He also knew I was feeling guilty. He looked at

the ring and lokked back at me. He had a sad expression on his face. I knew what he was thinking.

"No! No! This is not your fault! I want to marry you! More than anything!" I told him. I stood

on my tiptoes and made him look at me.

"Okay!" he said reluctantly.

"Jake," I said warningly. I knew what that tone meant he was gonna...

"I'm not good for you!" he spurted, interrupting my thoughts.

"Jake! Stop it! It doesn't matter!" I said, tired of this fight.

"He's your father Ness!" Jake said. He looked tired too.

"It doesn't matter. You! You are what matters to me!" I said exaspereated. "If you don't start

realizing that..."

"Nessie," he breathed, "I know. I am sorry! It's just... you can't back out on your family. I

don't wanna cause trouble for you. But, I love you! More than anything!"

"I know," I said, looking down. By now I knew my entire family was listening which made

this even more difficult to say. "It's just... it's too hard."

It's too hard.

**That's it! Please don't kill me! I am too young to die! lol! please review! I will update 2mrw or 2nite!!!**


	23. Reconciliation

**Author's Note: Dang! Apparently my last chapter was very upsetting! I got 17 reviews! Well here it is! Oh and I am gonna try and continue updating daily this week, but Christmas is Thursday (my whole family is coming) and next Sunday the 28th is my birthday! But, I will try to update! **

**twilight fanpire: I will continue this story! I come up with the ideas because of pure luck!!! LOL! ANd thx for saying I rock! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Shelly J88: Yay! I won't be killed! But that's good caz if you did kill me then I couldn't continue to write this story! LOL! And glad that this is your heroin!!! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**isu: Don't worry! I'll keep writing!!! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Yolanda: You'll have to read and find out! Glad you love the story! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Alice: Thanks for reading and thanks for recomending me to all of your friends!!! I really appreciate it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!**

"So what do you want to do then? Huh Nessie?" he asked. He looked angry.

"I don't want to lose you!" I said quietly. "I want to marry you!"

"Then forget about everyone else! They will come around! We will talk with your dad at the

house and everything will be fine!"

"But didn't you ask him if you could marry me?" I asked confused at my father's behavior.

"Nessie! Yes I asked him! But, you are still his daughter! I don't think he expected all of this

to happen so soon and I think he was kinda hoping you would say no." Jacob said.

By this time we were near the Volvo. Everyone else had already left and Esme and Carlisle

were waiting patiently in the car.

"Let's just focus on us from now on," I said, "No letting our family come between us!"

He kissed me; slowly at first and rougher as our lips touched. We were both breathing

heavy when I heard the horn beep from the Volvo.

"Ooops!" I said emberassed.

"I love you," he whisperes, our foreheads still touching.

"Forever," I replied.

"Through sickness and in health!" he joked. I elbowed him and he escorted me into the

back seat of the car.

"Sorry grandmom and grandad," I mumbled when we got into the car.

"It's fine," Grandmom replied, "We just figured that it would be best to not be gone for too long!

Your dad is already pretty mad."

"I still don't really get why he is so mad!" I huffed.

"You are just like your mother!" Carlisle said laughing.

"Honey, you were a miracle. A dream. A fairy tale. To your father you were only that. You

could never exist. And then when Bella got pregnant... his dreams became real. You were wrapped

around his finger as soon as you started thinking. All the sudden he had a real fairy tale. You are

his. Now that you are engaged he feels like you don't need him anymore. That miracle who loved

him, who thought of him as her hero now has a new one. A new man in her life. He doesn't want to

lose you baby." Esme said.

"Sure, sure." I mumbled. Jake laughed at me. Esme sighed and Carlisle's laughter soon

joined Jacob's.

"Teenagers." Esme mumbled.

"Sorry," I said, "I'm just... I don't wanna have to analyze my decision! I will not change my

mind and I don't want to have them tell me what I can or can't do! I am legally an adult! I want to be

treated like one! I want them to accept what I decide to do and not second guess me!"

"Nessie, relax," Jacob whispered to me as he massaged my closed fists.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

"Edward, relax," I whispered to him as we layed on the couch. I was curled over him.

"I just... I don't want to lose her!" he said tiredly.

"You allowed him the permission to propose," I informed him.

"I know... but I didn't think, I thought we would have more time. With her." he said sadly.

"She will still be our daughter!" I said.

"No. She won't. She will be **his** wife!" he said in a tone laced with frustration. Then he did

his signature "I am pissed," move. He massaged the space between his brows. I started laughing.

I was laughing so hard that even though I didn't need to breathe I started choking. Immediately his

eyes were filled with worry. He lifted me up and rubbed my back.

"Bella, love. What is wrong? Are you okay?"

Once, I gained control of the spastic laughter, I said "Edward relax I am fine! I am a vampire

for pete's sake and you are still worried about me?"

"Sorry, love," he said as he shot me my favorite smile; the crooked one, "Old habits die

hard."

"Anyways," I began, ignoring his previous comment, "The reason I was laughing was

because I believe you just made the Top 5 most hypocritical people list!"

"What do you mean?" he asked looking quite innocent.

"Are you joking?" I asked. "Tell me Charlie wasn't thinking the same thing! Charlie felt the

same way when we told him we were engaged! And I had to lie to him!!! I thought I could never see

him again! She will see you, she will live with us!"

Our arguement was interrupted by a knocking at the door... hmmh Nessie never knocks.

Uh-oh! She heard our fight. Shit! I let Edward into my head. _"She heard us!" _I told him.

He stealthily nodded his head._ "Is she upset?"_ I asked in my mind. Once again he nodded.

"You can come in," I said, but Rose already opened the door. Nessie walked into the living

room with her cheeks blushed. She was obviously upset about the argument she walked in on.

**Okay that's it! Hope you liked it! Please review!!!**


	24. Running

**Author's Note: This chapter is short too. I'm sorry! I promise the next chapter will be significantly longer .If I'm still alive to write it. I just realized that I have to type that alot . That's pretty bad. Also, I am gonna try and do a double or triple post tonight because I don't have school tomorrow! Today was my last day until January 5th!!! Merry almost Christmas Eve and Happy Holidays to those who don't celebrate Christmas. Thanks for reading and please review!!! Also, sorry for not updating yesterday! My mom got home early and stole the laptop from me for the entire night!!!**

**jaylyn793: Even though you have an account it's easier for me to just write a response here. Edward can read Bella's mind when she opens her mind shield (Breaking Dawn spoiler). She can allow him to read her mind when she wants to. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**twilightobseesed: I will write more if you keep reviewing! lol! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
**

**scootz12323: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! And I may sound stupid but what is spots? Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Heather: Awwww! Thanks! I personally don't think I am a good writer, but I am glad you like my writing! Thanls for reading and reviewing! Please continue!**

**Yolanda: LOL! I had to keep the engagement! I love Nessie and Jacob! They are a cute couple and way better than Jacob and Bella!!! LOL! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**~Vampp~: Glad you liked last chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Shelly J88: I agree! Both couples are not perfect and they have their issues, but they will do anything to be woth one another. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
**

**This chapter is dedicated to my beta fanpire4ever and my new beta TaylorxCullen!!! Thanks guys for listening to me whine that I have no ideas and thanks for helping me get some ideas! LOL! You guys rock! Please check out their stories Renesmee's Twilight (fanpire4ever) and New Day (TaylorxCullen)!!! Both stories rock and I am betaing both and I only beta the best (like I have so many offers)!!! LOL! And those stories are the best!!! ;) **

_Italics= note Nessie wrote_

Nessie's POV

We were pulling into the driveway when I heard voices coming from the house; they were

my parents voices.

"Anyways," I heard my mother say, "The reason I was laughing was

because I believe you just made the Top 5 most hypocritical people list!"

"What do you mean?" my dad asked. Hmmh. I hope they aren't talking about me!

"Are you joking?" Mom said to my father. It sounded like they were fighting. No... they

never fight. Not anymore. "Tell me Charlie wasn't thinking the same thing! Charlie felt the

same way when we told him we were engaged! And I had to lie to him!!! I thought I could never see

him again! She will see you, she will live with us!"

They are talking about me. And they are arguing! Could this get any worse? My parents are

arguing because of me and my engagement to Jake! Maybe we should leave; Jake and I. We could

find somewhere warm and just stay gone for a little while. That sounds nice. It will help my parents

out... I will tell Jake tonight. We are leaving.

I made my way up the steps to our house. Jake was holding my hand and Grandmom and

Grandad were behind me. I tenatively knocked on the door. Aunt Rose answered and right when my

mom said "You can come in," I walked into the living room, Jake trailing behind me. I closed my

thoughts so Dad couldn't read them and I was blushing from interrupting.

"Hey," I said to my parents.

"We are... um all going hunting tomorrow. Would you like to stay here with Jake or come

with us?" my mom asked knowing my answer. The only reason she was allowing me to stay was

because she felt guilty that I heard the fight. I saw my dad nod to her. I know she feels bad.

"I'll stay here with Jake," I said coldly. It'll give us a chance to leave I thought, but I knew

Dad couldn't hear. I can block my thoughts as long as I concentrate.

"Hon..." my mom started.

"I'm gonna go... uh outside," I said interrupting her. I walked past her and Dad and ran

through the backdoor. I could smell that Jake was following me. When I made my way outside I

grabbed the soccer ball from the shed.

"Can you set up the net?" I asked not even looking back to Jacob.

"Uh.. sure," he said, "Nessie are you uh okay?"

"I'm fine," I mumbled as I began to pound the ball into the goal.

"Ness, hon. Look at me!" Jake said.

I turned around to face him. "What?" I asked.

"Nessie..." he said as he walked towards me and pulled me into a hug.

I started sobbing on his shoulder. "I hate when they fight," I said.

"I know. I know," he said soothingly.

"I need to talk to you uh later," I whispered into his ear, quiet enough so only he could hear

me.

He nodded.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Bella's POV

Two Days Later

"I am sorry," he whispered in my ear as his lips moved down to mine.

"You are forgiven," I said in between his kisses. We were all alone. The others went back

to the house a few hours ago after Carlisle got a call saying he was needed at the hospital. Rose,

Emmett, Alice, and Jasper decided to leave with Carlisle and Esme to give Edward and I time for

ourselves, so we could talk. But, we haven't done much talking; we can't stay mad at each other for

long periods of time. We were trying to walk to the tent, which proved to be quite difficult as we

were involved in a heavy make-out session, when Edward's phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

"Ignore it," he whispered seductively into my ear, making me shiver.

"Remember what happened last time you said that," I said out of breath.

The phone flew open. It was Emmett.

"Look, Emmett I'm in the middle of..." Edward began.

Emmett interrupted Edward, "Nessie's gone."

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm sorry, but we had to go. I didn't mean to be the cause of the fight between you two. I _

_have brought nothing but trouble to this family and I need to get away; to focus on me and Jake. I _

_love you and I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused. Don't look for us. I will try and call or _

_something. Don't worry. We will be fine. _

_Love,_

_Nessie _

**Yeah, yeah! I majorly suck, but this needed to happen! Please review!**

**P.S. YAY! My birthday is in five days! It is December 28th!!! **


	25. Visits

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas Eve! This chapter is sad, but I hope you like it!!! Have a good Christmas and I'll try to update tomorrow, but no promises!!! Thanks for reading and reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to SOMEONE (inside joke) and TaylorxCullen! Thanks guys for being fabulous betas! All readers should read their stories New Day (TaylorxCullen) and Renesmee's Twilight (fanpire4ever)!!! **

**dazzledbyEdward63: I am glad you like cliffy's and I am glad you love my story! Don't worry about not reviewing before! But, please continue to! lol! Happy Holidays!**

**Yolanda: Thank you! Hope you have a good Christmas and I'm glad you liked your gift!!! And I have another one for u (this chapter)!!! LOL! Yes, I am trying to parallel this to Bella and Edward's relationship. Glad that you noticed. And yes I've seen Robert Pattinson's new haircut! I love it! I hated his hair! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**sparkle456: Glad you like it! I hope i am helping your addiction! I wouldn't want you to go through withdrawl! LOL! Happy holidays! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Shelly J88: This chapter is pretty long so I think you will like it! And yes of course I have to incorporate Edward's anger! LOL! Happy holidays! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**P.S. I don't own anything! I admit it! Maybe Stephenie Meyer will give me the rights to her story for Christmas??? LOL! **

**Also, I am giving all my readers and reviewers convertible virtual BMW's for Christmas!!! LOL!**

Bella's POV

Suddenly, everyone was rushing around. I... I couln't think. I couldn't speak. I... I had to sit

down. I felt empty. That hole in my chest, the one from when Edward left, it was back. My baby

was gone. I could barely hear Edward's cussing even though he was pacing in front of me. I felt

invisible.I felt like nothing. I could barely walk to the couch. I walked slowly... and then the floor hit

my head.

Suddenly, I was sitting on Edward's lap on the couch. He was whispering to me, "Shhh. It'll

be okay. We will go get her."

I couldn't respond. I couldn't do anything I had no control. I was on the couch lying down;

Edward had resumed his earlier stance and was once again pacing around the room muttering

curses.

"When do you want to go?" I could hear Emmett ask. Go where? I couldn't register

anything in my brain.

"As soon as possible. We just need to bring some stuff and pack up the car," Edward said.

The whole family was involved in the planning of bringing Nessie home. Everyone was loud and

walking around packing and preparing.

"Stop!" I screamed. "Stop! Stop! Stop!"

The room froze as I began banging my hands against the couch. She left, so I had to fight

for her. I owe her this.

"STOP!"

Edward rushed towards me and tried to comfort me but I pushed him away.

"Let her go." I whispered though I knew everyone could hear me. That's when I allowed

Edward to cradle me. Dry sobs wracked through my body, shaking me.

"Just let her go," I cried.

"What? Why?" I heard Rosalie say.

"Just let her go," I heard Esme say; supporting me, "She will come back when she is ready."

As I began to control the sobs I said "If we search for her we either will never find her or we

will find her."

"We want to find her!" Emmett roared.

"If we find her and force her to come home... she'll just try to leave again. Or she will hate

us for forcing her home. She needs this." I said softly.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Nessie's POV

We were on a plane. I couldn't believe we had actually done this. All I kept picturing was

my parents. They way they would look when they found the note. They would all follow me and

force me home. I kept looking behind me even though we were on a plane and there was no way

they could be on it. Jake was sleeping next to me. I could feel his snores and when I looked at him,

my problems melted. All the problems created were worth it when I saw his sleeping face hovering

over me. My face was cradled in his chest. It was paradise smack dab in the middle of hell. The hell

I created when we left was worth it because of the paradise I can have with my Jake. We will go

back eventually, but for now we need to start our own life. I am technically eighteen I can get a job.

Waitressing would be nice. A small cafe somewhere outside of the U.S. Jake could fish or

soomething. We could buy a small little shack on the beach. I wondered for a sec if we would get

married. Maybe now maybe later. It doesn't matter. We have forever.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNNJNJNJNJ

Edward's POV

I couldn't believe Bella told us to let her go. To let our baby go. With Jacob. Damn.

Bella is still not doing too well. She has layed in bed for a full 24 hours now. She won't talk. She

won't shower. She won't do anything. She has no emotion. I am... I don't know how to help her. I

don't know how to feel. I feel sad; I miss Nessie. I feel mad that she left us. I feel useless; nothing I

do helps Bella. I feel restless; I want to drag Nessie back to us. But, I know Bella is right. Nessie is

just like me. She needs time. I did the same thing. I rebelled against my family. Then, what 90

years later? I left Bella so that she could be happy. That's why Nessie left, so Bella and I could be

happy. Nessie didn't realize that now we need her to be happy. I have no heart but without Nessie

that hole has grown bigger. I miss my daughter. I need my daughter.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Nessie's POV

We knocked on the door.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dad," Jake said.

"Jake, Nessie. What a suprise," Billy said letting us into his house.

"Umm.. Dad... We have a problem," Jake said turning to his father.

"Oh god! You aren't pregnant? Are you?" Billy asked.

"No! God no!" I said as Jake looked at me, his eyes filled with sadness for the baby that

could never exist.

"Dad. Nessie she can't uh..."

"I can't have kids," I said. It was better to be blunt.

"Oh! I am sorry," he said awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it," I said, "Umm... well the reason we are here. Well, we... we ran

away."

"Jake! Damn! What were you thinking?" he said.

"It was my idea!" I said.

"Dad, we just need a place to crash for the night. Tomorrow well, I don't think we should

tell you where we are going. Just in case you know."

I thought of Daddy.

"Okay. I might regret this in a couple days though. If you two are here can you atleast go

and see Charlie. He was a little upset that he didn't really get to see his grandaughter last time she

came to town."

"I am not sure that's the best idea Dad." Jacob said.

"We will go visit him," I said. I wanted to say goodbye.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked turning to look at me.

"Yeah. I don't know... when we will see family again. It would be nice," I said. I felt guilty for

dragging him into my rebellion.

"I want to be here with you," he said softly. He can read my mind better than my father

can.

"I'm gonna go... uh set up your bed," he said to us, obviously not trying to interrupt our

moment.

"I love you," I told Jake as he led me to the couch and placed me on his lap.

"I love you too. That's why I am doing this," he joked.

"Thank you," I said, my tone turning serious.

"Wherever you go, I go babe," he said smiling.

I kissed him. He turned me around so I was straddling his waist. I opened my mouth and

his tongue poured into mine. Our breath was heavy as our tongues twisted into each other.

"Ahem," Billy coughed. Jeez, we have no self-control. People have to interrupt us A LOT!

Jacob laughed as I got off of him. My face turned red.

"Sorry," I said to him. Billy just smiled. I think he was happy to see Jake so happy and in

love.

**A little JxN fluff! Hope you liked this chap! It's a little sad, but it's good! I am gonna try and update tonight or tomorrow! Please read and review! Happy Holidays!**


	26. Choices

**Author's Note: HeY gUys!!! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! It's just... the holidays have been crazy! I had a great X-Mas (I got an iPod and a Nintendo Wii) and I had a fantastic b-day! Thanks to all those who remembered my b-day! It was really nice to read your pms and reviews! Hope everyone had a good Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate!!! Happy almost New Years!!! **

**heather: Glad you like my story! Hope you keep reading and reviewing! Thank you!**

**dazzledbyEdward63: Hope you like my update! Glad you like my story! Please keep reading and reviewing! Thank you!**

**~Vampp~: Yeah it's sad, but it's good (i think)! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please continue to!**

**Yolanda: Glad you caught that! I am really trying to show that ExB and JxN are more alike than they think! No matter what species they are! LOL! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you continue!**

**andrea: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I feel really bad, but I was just too busy! Thank you! I had a great birthday! Please continue reading and reviewing!**

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewied! **

**This chapter is dedicated to SOMEONE (inside joke)! I hope SOMEONE gets some nachos (LOL)!! Also, this chapter is dedicated to TaylorxCullen! I couldn't have gotten over my writer's block without you two! Thanks guys! You two are fabulous betas!!! READ THEIR STORIES!!!!!**

**Well here it is! Hope you like it!!! **_**(The chapter is split a lot more than usual! Sorry but it works! And the POV is only mentioned once so if it's Nessie's POV then a page breaker but a new POV isn't introduced it is still Nessie's POV!) **_**Hopefully that made sense!**

**P.S. Unfortunately, Stephenie Meyer didn't give me Twilight for Christmas... so she still owns it!**

_Recap:_

_Nessie's POV_

_"__Ahem," Billy coughed. Jeez, we have no self-control. People have to interrupt us A LOT!_

_Jacob laughed as I got off of him. My face turned red._

_"Sorry," I said to him. Billy just smiled. I think he was happy to see Jake so happy and in_

_love._

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Nessie's POV

"Eh, no problem," Billy said.

"Ness? Hon? You should go to bed," Jacob said after I yawned on his shoulder.

"Okay," I mumbled incoherently. It was a long day. Billy and Jake laughed as Jake picked

me up and cradled me as he made his way to his old room.

"I can sleep on the couch," I argued.

"It's okay hon. I'll sleep on it," he said.

"I love you," I said as he placed me under the blankets.

"Love you too hon. Now go to sleep," he whispered. He placed a quick kiss on my forehead

and walked through the door. Darkness surrounded me as sleep pulled me in.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

"Jake," I whispered as I poked the giant form smushed into the tiny couch.

"Mmmmhhmm..." Jacob mumbled.

"Jacob," I said.

"Whaaaaa?" he asked as he shot up off the couch.

"Jake," I whispered placing a hand on his face to show him it was me.

"Ness. Honey? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I.... I was... can I sleep with you?" I asked.

"Of course babe," he said as he patted the small space left on the couch.

"Thank you," I said as I climbed on to the couch, moving to make myself comfortable. I

moved so my back was against him and he wrapped his arms around my waist and moved his head

towards mine.

"Go to sleep Ness," he whispered, tickling my ear.

JNJNJNNJNJNNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Emmett's POV

It's the second day she has been gone. Bella is still in her bed. Edward doesn't leave her

side. Rose is lying on the couch staring at the phone. Alice is concentrating so she can try and see

where Nessie is going. Jasper is having trouble dealing with all the negative emotions. And me... I

am pissed! Ness did the same thing her father did. She left. She tore this family apart and I am

pissed.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Nessis's POV

"Ummm... morning?" Billy said as he saw us on the couch.

"Uhhhh... hi dad," Jake said as a blush rose onto his face.

I quickly jumped out of Jake's arms and rose of off the couch.

"Sorry," I mumbled to Billy as I rushed into my appointed bedroom.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Jacob's POV

"Dad, I swear we didn't do anything," I said.

"I know," he interrupted. I didn't hear him at first.

"She just got scared and I just comforted her... wait what?" I asked.

"I know you two didnt do anything. Besides, you two are engaged now. I can't control you.

You two can do anything you feel you are ready for," he said.

"I am... I'm gonna go check on Ness," I said shocked.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

I knocked on the door to her temporary bedroom.

"Come in," I heard her say.

"Hi," I whispered as I moved closer to her.

"Have I said 'Good morning' yet?" she said seductively. Who was I kidding? Everything she

says sounds seductive.

"No I don't think you have," I teased her.

"Well, Good morning," she said as she walked over to me and wrapped her arms over my

neck.

"Good morning," I whispered before she placed a kiss on my lips.

"What are we doing today?" I asked her. This was her idea. Her plan.

"Well... I wanted to go see Charlie. And then either tonight or tomorrow we should go to

Seattle. To the airport," she said.

"We have to book a flight," I said.

"Yeah... I still have that money so we can go wherever," she said.

That money. She got it for her birthday from her parents. She told me she was going to

save it for a rainy day. She was so happy that day. I remember her dad and her dancing. She was

so carefree. She was beautiful. We all got along that day.. for her. Always for her.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Well...." she said, her excitement sparking.

"I don't know if I should tell you," she said mishevously.

"Babe," I said faking irritation.

"It's only fair," she said as she walked into the bathroom. I followed her.

"Hows it fair?" I asked, creeping up to her.

"Hey? What are you doing in here?" she asked jokingly.

"This," I said as I kissed her.

"Well as nice as that it... I have to shower," she said pushing me out of the bathroom.

"Hey! That's not very nice," I said as she continued pushing me.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" she said teasingly as I walked out of the

bathroom.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Nessie's POV

"Okay! I'm ready let's go!" I said dragging Jacob towards the door.

"Nessie! I need my arm," Jake said jokingly.

"I am sorry! I haven't seen Grandpa Charlie in forever!" I said.

"So ten more minutes won't kill you," he said.

"Hey! It's not very nice to tease your fiance!" I said as I jokingly hit him on the arm. He

pretended that it hurt and I laughed. I kissed his arm.

"All better?" I asked.

"Yep," he said with a smile, "Are you ready to go?

"Finally!" I said, "Let's go!"

"Bye Dad," Jake hollered to Billy as we walked through the front door.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

"Grandpa!" I exclaimed as Charlie opened the door. He and Grandma Sue still live in the

same house in Forks that mommy grew up in. Where she met Daddy. It was hard being there. If I

tried really hard I could still smell Mommy and Daddy here.

"Nessie? Honey! You are so grown-up!" he said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you," I said blushing slightly.

"It's so great to see you too!" I said as Grandma pulled me into another hug.

"So... hon. Edward called me," Charlie said after we all made our way into the living room.

Shit!

"Ummm... what did he uh say?" I asked as I felt Jake's hand squeeze mine.

"Renesmee... he told me everything. From your engagement to you two running away," he

said dissaprovingly.

"Please Grandpa! Don't tell him we were here! Please!" I begged him.

"I have no choice. Bella... she is going through a rough..."

I couldn't take anymore! "No! NO! I don't wanna know!" I shouted as tears began pouring

down my face.

"I have to call Ness," Charlie said as I stood up.

"Fine," I said adopting that same stone cold facade my father use to use.

"I am leaving," I said as I ran out of the house. The smell of my parents was overpowering.

"Goodbye," I heard Jake say to Charlie and Sue as he rushed out of the house and into my

arms.

"Shhhhhh," he whispered as he dried my tears with his fingers.

"We can go back to your family. We can go home... together. Whatever you want." he

said.

JNJNJNJNNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJ

"You sure you wanna do this?" Jake asked as he calmed my fidgeting hands.

"Yes," I said confidently.

"Okay," he said as he grabbed my hand. The plane lifted off into the sky. This was it. This

was my choice.

**So what did she choose? Are they going back to the Cullens? Or are they gonna continue running away? Will Edward try to follow? Will Charlie call him? Only I know!!! I really like cliffhangers! LOL! Once again I am uber sorry for not updating in so long!!! I will update again very soon!!! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	27. Heaven

**Author's Note: HaPpY nEw YeArS eVe!!!!!!!!!!!! This is a filler chapter. It basically goes into detail about the end of the last chapter, when Jake asks Nessie if she wants to go home. This just shows their decision making and some other stuff. Hope you like it. Also, most of this chapter is Edward's POV, so it's also about the Cullen's and how they are dealing. Especially after they receive a phone call from Charlie!!!**

**My recommended stories of the week:**

**-ChhhChhh Changes by TinpanAlley88 (A Friday Night Lights ff)**

**-A New Dawn by Shelley J88 **

**-New Lines by Black-Feline **

**-Forgive by thedevenator**

**And of course**

**-Renesmee's Twilight by fanpire4ever**

**-A New Day by TaylorxCullen**

**.0: I get too lazy to login too! LOL! At least you reviewed! LOL! Hopefully this chapter will help the burning in ur throat! (LOL) Thank you for reading and reviewing! Plez continue.**

**sparkles456: You will just have to read and find out!!! But, thanks for reading and please continue to review!!!**

**Claire: I am glad you love this story! And no offense taken! I appreciate your constructive feedback and will work on it! I didn't even notice that I used hon so often! Thanks for reviewing! Please keep reading and reviewing as well! I really appreciate it!!!!**

_**This story is dedicated to fanpire4ever and TaylorxCullen!!!! Thank you for being the best betas a girl could have! This story would be crap without you two! I really appreciate you two always helping me out! I just want to make sure you two know how much I appreciate your help!!!!**_

**P.S. I don't own this story, so don't sue!!!! **

Nessie's POV

"I don't want to go back," I told him.

"Then we need to leave. Now!" he said. I immediately comprehended him. Charlie would

call them. They would come here. They could be here in a very short period of time. I sprinted to the

car.

"Let's go," I said.

"We... we need to go to Billy's first," he said. He saw my questioning gaze and said

"Everything is there. Our clothes, our money... everything."

"Okay," I said as he pushed the gas pedal. The engine purred to life. Boys and their fancy

cars. I rolled my eyes.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Edward's POV

"Hey Edward?" I heard Emmett whisper.

"Yes?" I asked.

"_Come down here_," he thought. I carefully peeled myself off of the bed trying to not to rock

Bella. She still hasn't moved. She was curled up like a ball constantly flipping through tv channels.

She hasn't been coherent. She hasn't responded to anything except for when I lie next to her. Then

she will shape her body to fit mine. I wondered what Emmett wanted. It had to be something he

didn't want Bella to hear.

"What's up Emmett? In case you haven't noticed... my daughter and her fiance' have run

away and now my wife refuses to leave her bed," I said irritabily.

"Edward. You have a phone call," he said gravely.

"Who is it?" I asked him. No one calls me.

"Charlie," he whispered, "I think... I think he may have seen Nessie,"

I immediately yanked the phone out of his hands.

"Charlie." I said.

"Edward, Nessie came to see me. She was with Jake. She was fine at first and then... I t

told her you called me. She begged me not to call you," he said, pain dripping into his voice.

"What did you say?" I asked. He had seen her. He had seen my daughter. She had come

to him.

"I told her that I had to... that Bella wasn't doing well without her," he sounded... detatched.

"What did she say?" I pleaded. I needed to know. He was the only person that had contact

with my daughter.

"She... she started screaming... and crying. She told me to stop and that she didn't want to

know anything. I told her I had to call then she... she looked just like you and said 'fine' in the

saddest tone... it was like she had no more feelings left. Then she said she was leaving she and

Jake rushed out of the house..." Charlie said, his voice hitching at certain spots in his story. "She

was just like her mother... when Bella left. Stubborn as can be, so incredibly strong willed and pig

headed."

"Is that it Charlie?" I asked. If I were human I'd be crying right about now. My whole family

was in the kitchen with me listening to Charlie. He saw her and touched her and talked to her.

"Well..." he said. It sounded like he was trying to hide something.

"What is it?" I asked alarmed.

"Billy called and told me that the two of them had crashed at his house last night," Charlie said reluctantly.

'Thank you Charlie," I rushed through the good-byes. I needed to find my daughter.

"Edward... one more thing. She is your daughter. She is ridiculously stubborn. Give her

some time. Let her cool off and she'll come back. Don't rush her. If you do... you may lose her

forever," he said.

"Thanks Charlie," I whispered. I heard the dial tone and I turned to face my family.

"So what are you waiting for?" Emmett asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Aren't we going to get her? We can make it to Washington in time," he said.

"No," I sighed. "We aren't going. Bella was right," I felt defeated.

"What do you mean Bella was right?" he shouted.

"She will come back. Eventually. I am not going to risk losing her," I stated matter-of- the- factly.

"Edward! Don't you see? You have already lost her! She's going to marry that mutt and we

won't even be there!" Emmett argued. I was suddenly exhausted.

"Edward's right," Alice whispered.

"So... we really let her go? Just like that and she's disowned. No longer part of our family?

She runs away and suddenly we don't do anything! We don't care?" Rosalie shouted, her voice

carrying ice.

"We still care," I sighed as I left the kitchen and walked back upstairs... to my Bella. She

still cares.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Nessie's POV

"Okay," he said as he found a parking space at the airport. "Sam will pick up the car. We

have everything. Right?"

'Yep," I said, "Now all we have to do is buy the plane tickets and we are beginning our new life,"

"Together," he vowed.

"Together." I agreed. I rose my face up to his and lightly kissed him.

"Come on," Jake said as he opened the door for me, "We don't want to miss our flight."

"We sure don't!" I said, the excitement growning in me. It was covering the sadness. But, I

don't know how long that can be contained.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

"You sure you wanna do this?" Jake asked as he calmed my fidgeting hands.

"Yes," I said confidently.

"Okay," he said as he grabbed my hand. The plane lifted off into the sky. This was it. This

was my choice.

"I heard Greece is beautiful this time of year," I said as I watched the clouds. I remembered

my first plane ride.

_"Look Daddy!!! Clouds! We must be in heaven," I shrieked out of pure joy._

_He laughed and then placed a kiss on my forehead._

_"Daddy what is heaven?" I asked him._

_"Heaven... it is a place where very special people go after they are done on Earth," he said._

_"Oh... so someday you, mommy, and I will be in heaven?" I asked._

_"Yes, we will be. Someday," he said._

_"I don't think I would mind going to heaven. As long as you and mommy are with me too," I _

_mumbled before I fell asleep on his shoulder. _

"Nessie? Babe?" I felt Jake shake me.

"What?" I asked as my eyes opened.

"You fell asleep. We are about to land." he said.

"Oh. Sorry! I can't believe I was asleep for the whole flight!" I exclaimed. It was a very long

flight!

"What were you dreaming about it?" he asked.

'How did you know I was dreaming?" I asked.

"You were smiling," he whispered as he placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Oh... nothing. I am just excited!" I said trying to change the subject.

"Me too. We could find a nice little house by the beach." he said as a huge smile danced

it's way onto his lips.

"Mmmm... that sounds perfect," I whispered.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Edward's POV

"Edward? Are you okay?" I heard someone say.

"Maybe you should slap him?" Someone else said.

"Or you could pour really cold water over his head?" Another voice suggested.

"I am fine," I said, snapping back to reality.

"What were you thinking about?" Esme asked.

"Yeah you were smiling, but it was as if you were stuck in your thoughts," Alice

commented.

"Sorry, I was just... remember when we took Nessie on her first plane ride?" I asked my

family. Emmett laughed.

"And she thought we were in heaven?" he asked.

"Yeah and she said that it would all be okay as long as Bella and I were with her. That's

what I was thinking about," I said.

**See no cliffy!!!! I must have been feeling extra nice today!!!! Oh and btw Happy New Years Eve!!!! Talk to y'all next year! LOL!**


	28. Awakening

**Author's Note: Happy New Year's Day!!! It is officially 2009! Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it! Also, a link to see Jacob and Nessie's rental house is on my profile page! I hope you liked my choice! The **_italics_**are translations. If you have any questions just review or pm me and I will be happy to answer them. It is slightly confusing!**

**~Vampp~: Well, I am glad that it was good enough to cry about! I think you will like this chapter though! Happy New Years! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**Yolanda: Yes you are correct! The JNJNJN that make up the lines stand for Jacob and Nessie! I am glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you love this one too! There is a mini cliffy in this one but not really! Thank you so much for reading and ALWAYS reviewing!!! **

**This chapter (as always) is dedicated to fanpire4ever and TaylorxCullen! Without them I don't know where this story would be, but it would definitely suck!!! Thank you my fabulous wonderful betas!!! You must check out their stories: Renesmee's Twilight (fanpire4ever) and A New Day (TaylorxCullen)!!! I love both of the stories and I know my readers will too!**

**P.S. Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer! All I own is this story!**

Nessie's POV

"Finally," I said as the plane's wheels hit the runway. Jake wasn't looking too hot. His face

was kind of greenish and he was clutching his stomach. Hmm... I wonder why he was feeling sick

this time.

"Too many hot dogs before the flight," he muttered.

I couldn't help it. A small chuckle fell through my lips. "I am sorry babe," I said as I grabbed

his hand. We stood up and he grabbed the bags from the overhead. Jake almost bumped his hand;

he was that tall.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Edward's POV

"So what are you two gonna do now?" Emmett asked me. Bella was still not talking; she

was curled up in the fetal position on the bed and I was laying behind her. I believed Bella might

have been listening to us, but I wasn't sure. Rose was still not speaking to any of us.

"We are going to wait for her to come home," Bella said abruptly. She shocked both

Emmett and I.

"You just... she... YOU TALKED!!!" Emmett shouted. He jumped onto the bed and pulled

Bella into a huge hug. She slowly sat up and gave him a hug. Her eyes kept blinking as if she was

a newborn baby seeing everything for the first time.

"Hi," she said slowly, turning her body to face me.

"Hi," I whispered trying not to scare her off.

"I've missed you," she said as she moved closer to me.

"I love you," I said as she moved closer and closer. She was now straddling my waist.

"I'm... I am gonna... bye," Emmett mumbled as he sprinted through the door.

"I am sorry," she whispered as she started placing kisses over my face and my neck.

"You have nothing to apologize for," I said, my breath becoming uneven.

"She'll come back," she whispered as she moved my shirt over my head.

We had a nice reunion. A **very long **reunion. Multiple times. My Bella. My Bella was back. And

she was going to be fine. We were going to be fine. We were still going to be a family. And Nessie

would come home. Eventually.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Nessie's POV

"Do you think my mom is okay?"I asked. The question slipped through my lips.

Jake looked at me. He had a sad expression on his face. "I don't know hon. She will be."

"Okay," I said. "So where do you think we can go to find a house?" I asked excitedly.

"I don't know," he said with the same amount of excitement. Even though leaving my family

was the hardest thing I have ever done, my life with Jake will be worth it. We will go back.

Eventually. Probably after we married. They would be sad that we eloped, but I think out of all of

them my mom would understand; she wanted to go to Las Vegas with Daddy to get married, but

Alice threatened her out of it. Alice would be the angriest then Daddy then Rosalie. Esme would

just be happy I was home like Emmett and Carlisle. Mommy would be sad, but happy to see me.

"We should probably find a cab or something," I told him. I have never been here before and

I'm not quite sure where we need to go.

"Yeah. You're right. Wait... there's one," he said, pointing out what we thought was a cab.

"Χρειάζεστε μια βόλτα;" thd cab driver asked when we tapped on the window to the cab.

_(Do you need a ride?)_

Daddy taught me Greek. A while ago. He either asked "Do you need a ride?" or "Does your

phone need a fish?" I am going to go with the first translation.

"Ναι παρακαλώ! Ξέρετε πού μπορούμε να βρούμε ένα ξενοδοχείο;" I asked the cab driver.

_(Yes please! Do you know where we can find a hotel?)_

Jake looked at me in awe. "You are super woman," he whispered in my ear as he wrapped

his arms around my waist.

"Ναι! Ναι!" the cab driver said.

_(Yes! Yes!)_

"Μπορείτε να μας οδηγήσει σε ένα ξενοδοχείο κοντά στην παραλία;" I asked the man.

_(Can you take us to a hotel close to the beach?)_

I could tell he couldn't speak English; Jake had tried to ask him that multiple

times. Thank god Daddy taught me Greek!

"Ναι! Είναι λίγο ακριβό όμως," the man said.

_(Yes! It will be expensive though.)_

I looked into my wallet. That was not a problem.

"Δεν έχει κάποιο πρόβλημα!" I said.

_(Not a problem!)_

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

"Wow," Jacob said as we walked into the lobby of the hotel. Wow indeed. This was one of

the nicest hotels I've ever stayed in. Of course the amount of money in my wallet could probably

buy a small island, so I wasn't worried. Although, we do need to find a little condo or something. I

am gonna try and ask the hotel clerk about that.

"Γεια σου! Υπάρχει ένα δωμάτιο για availabe απόψε;" I asked the clerk.

_(Hi! Is there a room available for tonight?)_

"Ναι. Έχουμε μόνο σουίτες όμως," the woman said. She thought I was just a poor lost

tourist who spoke Greek from an English-Greek book.

_(Yes. We only have suites though.)_

"Ah. Αυτό δεν είναι πρόβλημα για μένα," I told the woman.

_(Ah. That is not a problem for me.)_

She looked suprised. I love suprising people. It is fun. I placed a hand on Jake and showed him my

thoughts. He laughed.

"Ω! Εντάξει. Λυπάμαι. Τώρα είναι τίποτε άλλο χρειάζεστε βοήθεια σχετικά με;" the woman

said obviously understanding that I have a lot of money.

_(Oh! Okay. I am sorry. Now is there anything else you need help with?)_

"Um ... ναι πράγματι! Ξέρετε κάθε σπίτι ενοικίασης τόπο;" I answered.

_(Um... yes actually! Do you know of any house rental places?)_

"Ναι. Θα θέλατε να μείνετε σε αυτό το νησί που είναι Κρήτη ή πηγαίνετε σε ένα άλλο

μέρος;" the woman answered.

_(Yes. Would you like to stay on this island which is Crete or go to another part?)_

"Θα θέλαμε να μείνει στην Κρήτη" I told her.

_(We would like to stay on Crete.)_

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Bella's POV

"Bella!" Alice said as she jumped into my arms and pulled me into a huge hug. I didn't

know she and Jasper had gotten bcak from hunting.

"Hi Alice!" I said.

"She has been oozing excitement all day," Jasper complained.

"Then why didn't you come back early?" I asked.

"Well... when I saw that you talked I was going to come back... but," Edwards laugh

interrupted her as he read her thoughts," I saw that you were uh... busy," she explained.

Emmett laughed with Edwarrd as Alice shivered as she remembered her vision of Edward and I. If I

were human my whole body would be red.

"They were definitely busy... again and again and again," Emmett said. Esme and Carlisle

were still hunting which I was happy about. I know that they know about our physical relationship,

but it still emberasses me when they are around to hear about it.

"Yeah Em... I think they have almost tied with us," Rosalie said.

"I didn't no Bella had it in her, but I guess she proved me wrong!" Emmett said chuckling.

Edward growled at him.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Nessie's POV

"So what do you think?" the realtor asked. Jake was happy that someone finally spoke

English.

"It's perfect!" I whispered.

**That's it! Hope you liked it! Once again, you can check out the link to their new house on my profile! Thanks for reading and please review! **


	29. Notes

**Author's Note: This chapter is very depressing. I know after this chapter I will be killed! LOL! But, please continue reading!!! I promise it will get happy again! Thanks to my lovely readers! Sorry I haven't updated since last week! Life has been busy! But, now that school is starting again I should be updating daily again! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Dreamingaboutyou!!!!!!! She is one of my best friends and I couldb't live without her. She always helps me during my insane mood swings and I can always talk to her about my boy troubles! Thank you so much! I hope you know how much I 3 u! Thanks for being a fantastic friend. Of course, this chapter is dedicated to my fantastic betas fanpire4ever and TaylorxCullen! Thanks so much fir getting me out of my writer's block and for convincing me to not put this story on hiatus! Thanks you too!**

**~Vampp~: Glad you liked it! I thought it was funny too! Hope you like this chapter** **too! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**Morgan 3333333333: Yeah I know! I am the WORST typer ever! LOL! I am great at spelling and grammar, but I hate typing and I refuse to proofread! LOL! Thanks for reading and revewing! Please continue too!!!!**

**P.S. No, I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does!!!**

5 months later

No one's POV

"Stop it Jake!!!" she screamed. He was use to it. They always fought now.

"Stop what?" he asked coldly.

"I can't do this! I can't live in this place," she said.

"Then just go home Nessie. You say this every night!"he argued. They fought the same

fight every night. She would come home from her job and he would come from his and they would

fight. Their excitement from the first night here was long gone

_"So this it!" she whispered as she climbed ontop of him._

_"This is the first night at our new home!" she said now straddling his waist._

_"Let's make the best of it," he said as he pulled her into a kiss. His tongue met with hers _

_and the electricity sparked something in both of them. _

_"I love you," he whispered in between kisses._

_"Love you too," she said as she wrapped her legs around his waist._

_Jacob stood up and walked to one of the bedrooms. _

_"Are you sure... you really want to do this?" he asked her as he layed her down on top of t_

_the bed hovering above her._

_"Yes," she whispered then pulled his mouth into hers. _

_Later that evening_

_"Now that was a home warming party," Jacob joked causing her body to shake when he _

_laughed. Her head was lying on his naked chest; their clothes were discarded randomly around the _

_room, a remembrance of the evening._

She remembered that evening as a beautiful night, but now realized it was the beginning of

the end. The day she left with him was the beginning of the end. They hadn't even acknowledged

their engagement in months. There were a few wedding planning books and bridal magazines that

acted as coasters, but she couldn't even imagine a wedding without her family. And it was too late

for that. She had made her choice and she can't back out now. Or can she?

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

"Ness? Baby, let me in," he begged as he lightly tapped on the door to their now shared

bedroom.

"No! Go away! I am still mad at you," she said, but he could hear her motivation slipping

away. He sunk to the floor of the hallway waiting for his fiance' to forgive him. He was tired. She was

tired. He knew he was going to lose her if he didn't step up to the plate. She chose him, but he

made her choose. He made her unnhappy. And now he was facing the consequences.

A few minutes later the door clicked open and immediately woke him up. His head fell

down into their room.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," he said sleepily.

"I am sorry. I know that you've given up so much and I've taken you for granted," he

whispered.

She leaned down until she was looking at him. He could see. Her eyes told him that she was tired

and that she was done and he wasn't forgiven, but her lips said "Okay," and that was the end. He

didn't stop to remember her eyes. He never did anymore. He just listened, but she lied. She always

lied now. He kissed her, soft at first then harder, rougher. He grabbed her and she instinctively

wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved them to the wall. Passion and anger pulsed through

their veins. They couldn't even say they were making love. They didn't even know if there was any

love left. She knew it was over. Their love was over and so were they.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

"Honey! I am home!" he shouted as soon as he opened the front door, but something was

wrong. The house was cold and melancholy. He ran through the house to the bedroom then to the

kitchen and the living room and the basement and the attic and the pool and then the beach.

She wasn't anywhere. He sprinted back to the house frantically searching for his fiance'.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it. Placed on the kitchen counter. It couldn't be right!

She couldn't leave! He sprinted into their room and ripped open the drawers to the dresser. Empty.

He ran to the closet. Empty. All that was left was the note. Still on the kitchen counter.

_Jake-_

_I am sorry, but I think last night proved it. We aren't in love anymore. Our love ended _

_the day we left my family. It was a mistake. A terrible mistake.I wish I could go back to the day I told you we should leave. I wish we didn't. Maybe we would be married by now. But, we can't go back. We can only go forward. This is for the best. Maybe someday we can make us work. Maybe someday we can have that storybook life. That happily ever after. But, not now. I needed to leave. If I stayed we would never be happy. Never have a chance at happily ever after. If you meet someone else I understand. I want you to be happy. That's why I left. _

_Forever yours, _

_Nessie _

He ripped up the note and threw the scraps into the trash can. He grabbed his keys and threw a

bunch of clothes into a suitcase. He ran to the car and drove ridiculously fast to the house rental

office. He ran to the door and dropped the key into the slot. He got back into the car and drove to

the airport hoping to catch her. He had no idea where she was. He hoped she was going where he

thought she was.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Nessie's POV

I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Someone opened it.

"Hi," I said as tears poured down my face.

"I left him. I left Jake," I said in between tears.

"Come in," the person said.

**That's it! Okay guys I hate to say it, but I have been thinking about putting this story on hiatus (which means on hold indefinitely). I want to finish it, but I don't know if I can right now! At the moment, I am going to continue writing, but I am warning you that anyday now it may be put on hiatus! Also, I know I know this was a really sad chapter and I put another cliffhanger in! I love them!!! lol! **


	30. Reunions pt 1

**Author's Note: HeY gUyS! Sorry for such a short chapter, but I wrote this last night really late and I liked it and I know you will to! This story will be continued and even after it is finished I already have a sequel planned inside my head! I don't believe I will be going on Hiatus at this time. YAY! lol!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my fabulous betas TaylorxCullen and fanpire4ever! You two are awesomely amazing and inspire me all the time! Thank you so much! Also, dreamingaboutyou you know I 3 you and I just wanted to tell you... that it is PRECIPITATIONING!!!! (sorry inside joke) Thanks to the three of you! Without you this wouldn't exist!**

**Shelly J88: Im glad you love the story (as usual) lol! I am trying to update daily again! Thanks for reading and reviewing! It means a lot!**

**krissey cullen: I am glad you think my story is believable! I am always trying to make the actions that occur fit with the characters and their personalities! It is wayyyy harder than I thought! lol anyway thx for reading and reviewing!  
**

**enc: I am glad you have liked my story so far and I hope you will continue to in the future! Thanks for reading and I really appreciate you taking time to review!**

**kaityln: omigosh thank you! It still shocks me when people say that they love my stories! But, I am glad you do!!!! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Plz continue to! lol**

**cheerlover 829: You are one of few readers who like cliffhangers! I personally love them when I am writing, but hate them when I am reading fanfics! LOL! I am glad you enjoy them and there is a mini cliffhanger in this chapter just for you!!! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!**

****

~Vampp~: I am sorry you don't like cliffhangers!!! But, admit it they are kinda fun! They make you think and guess about what will happen next! And btw I whine like a two year old ALL THE TIME!!! lol we should start a club! lol Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!

****

Yolanda: I love Jacob and Nessie together and there are many suprises left for this story. That is all I can say on that topic! Thank you for such a long review! I really appreciate the fact that you took the time to write all that and I am not going hiatus so you dont have to worry! LOL! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

P.S. Yeah Yeah I don't own Twilight!!! Stephenie Meyer does caz she's awesome like that and I am uber jealous!!!

Edward's POV

"I'm sorry Daddy! I am sorry I left! I am sorry I fought with you! I am sorry that..." she began.

I pulled her into a tight hug. God I missed my baby girl. My daughter is safe and... my daughter is

home. Everyone else was hunting except for Bella and I.

"_Who's at the door?" _Bella thought letting down her shield.

Nessie was in no shape to have a reunion, but I figured she would probably want to see her

mother. "Why don't you come and see for yourself," I said cheerfully. Yes, Nessie was upset but at

least she came back! That was a good thing.

"You can't just tell me," I heard Bella mumble as she walked down the stairs. She was

incredibly slow for a vampire.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Bella's POV

I was upstairs with Edward. We were in our room involved in a quite passionate kiss. His

tongue was wrapping around mine... when the doorbell rang.

"Don't go," I whispered into his ear as he kissed my neck.

"I'll be right back," he said before lifting off the bed and sprinting down to the foyer.

"I couldn't hear the other person, so it was probably another vampire, but I could hear

Edward's angelic voice as he said "Come in," to the person. Hmm... family would have a key or

they would go through the garage or something. They would definitely know better than to interrupt

Edward and I when we were all alone. I felt my shield lift off of me and I thought to Edward _"Who's at _

_the door?" _

He replied back saying "Why don't you come down and see for yourself?" I was guessing

Zafara or Nahuel or maybe one of the members of the Denali clan, but I wanted to get back at

Edward for stopping our kiss to answer the door so I walked ridiculously slow. I knew it would

irritate him. As I walked farther down the stairs I began to hear silent sobs and then I could see

Edward. My Edward. Hugging another girl.

I was pissed. And then the girl turned out of Edward's arms.

My baby! Nessie was home. I sniffed the air to smell for Jacob then ran over to my beautiful

daughter. It took me a second to fathom that the silent sobs were from her. And more peculiar was

that I couldn't smell Jacob... or see Jacob. I knew for a fact he wouldn't go anywhere without

Nessie. Which meant one thing.

_"She left him?" _I asked Edward, once again lifting my shield to allow him to hear my

question. Nessie's head was curled into my chest when I saw the slightest nod of the head by

Edward. My arms pulled around Nessie even tighter when the truth dawned on me. She left him.

She left him. Nessie left Jacob. I couldn't wrap my mind around it. Why would my beautiful talented

intelligent daughter leave her soul mate.

Then the images began. I could hear her thoughts as she showed me pictures and

flashbacks. She started with the day she left. She saw Billy. Then the images went to the fight with

Charlie. She showed me when she asked Jacob of he thought I was okay. I could hear the worry in

her thoughts as she replayed that. Then... she uh showed me their first night. Great she slept with

him. I could see Edward visibly tighten. His eyes showed his hatred for the boy who break Nessie's

heart as she replayed their many fights. She showed me their last fight and then when they "made-

up." I heard her thoughts. She was right they didn't make love. They had sex. Who knew it was

such a difference? That's when I realized how important we really were to our daughter. She

unintentionally sabatoged her relationship with Jacob because of us. I felt incredibly guilty.

When she was done showing me her memories I got a tissue to wipe away all of her tears

and I held her as she fell asleep in my arms. I remembered when she would do that when she was

a baby. She'sd be so tired from playing with Jake and Rose that she would just collapse in my

arms. Although her dreams were increasingly vivid now. She was dreaming about her leaving. She

was imagining Jacob's face. She missed him. She still loved him. She loved him and us. She

needed us both to be happy. When I came across that realization I quickly but carefully ran Nessie

upstairs and put her in her bedroom. It hadn't beeen touched since she left. It was just too sad.

After gently placing her under the blankets I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and

sprinted back downstairs to my extremely confused husband.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I lifted my shield to reveal my plan. He passed me the

phone and I dialed the number that would always be permanately stamped into my brain. I heard

the phone click and then a voice came through the line.

"Hello?" someone asked.

"It's Bella," I said.

**See only a mini cliffhanger! The cliffhanger is specifically dedicated to cheerlover 829!!! SO what is Bella planning??? Only I know!!! Mwhahahaha (evil laugh)!!! Thanks for reading and I will update soon! **

**P.S. Please excuse my typos!!! I suck at typing!!!**


	31. Reunions pt 2

**Author's Note: Two updates in one day! Damn I am good! lol jk! Hope you like it! Thanks for reading! It's kinda short, but oh well! It's two updates! Oh and yes I am extremely mean! You'll know why I am saying that when you get to the bottom of this chapter! I promise I will update tomorrow!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my favorite beta's fanpire4ever and TaylorxCullen! Thank you guys for always helping me out! Read their stories Renesmee's Twilight and A New Day! **

**Yolanda: Thank you so much! I love that you have been actually telling me what you think will happen and what you want to see happen and if what has happened in my story is realistic!!! I really really appreciate your opinions and your advice! It makes me feel so special when you send such long reviews. Thank you!!!! **

**I don't own anything you recognize only the stuff I made up. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and the fantabulous books! **

Bella's POV

Right when I could hear Jacob begin to reply the phone was thrown out of my hands and

landed on the floor with a crash. Edwards stone arms circled my waist and I was pulled away from

the door. Right after Edward pulled me away Emmett and Alice slammed through the door

"What the hell?" Edward screamed as we stared at the now demolished doorframe.

"SHE'S BACK!!!!" Alice screamed as she jumped up and down and pulled us into a hug.

"Shhhhh!" I whispered, "She is sleeping!"

"Is Jacob with her? We need to plan their wedding!" Alice said giddily still jumping up and

down and clapping her hands together. By now Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme joined us.

"No..." I started to say, but Edward interrupted me.

"They broke up," he whispered.

"WHAT? Then why can't I see?" Alice shrieked.

"SHHHHHH!!!" I said.

"Wait... what do you mean 'You can't see?" Edward asked.

"I... Cannot... See! I thought Jacob was blocking it, but if they broke up?" Alice said.

"Why did they break up?" Esme asked.

"She left him. They slept together and she left him. Through a note." I answered.

"THEY SLEPT TOGETHER?" Emmett boomed.

"It was her decision too. She is old enough to live her own life," Edward replied, looking

down. I could tell he was mad and at that moment I was incredibly happy Jake wasn't here.

Suddenly my head turned to the door.

"Hey guys," I heard someone whisper.

OH! MY! GOD!

"Jacob," Emmett muttered in sync with Edward and Jasper.

"Shit," I whispered.

"Is Nessie here?" Jake asked as if nothing happened. As if my daughter didn't have sex

with him. As if my daughter didn't leave him only a day ago.

"What are you doing here mutt?" Rosalie asked with a voice that could kill.

"I came here to see Nessie," he replied calmly.

"Why? For some more booty calls?" Emmett asked, flexing his gigantic muscles.

"No. How do you even know about that?" he began," Oh! Damn mind reading vampire," he

said under his breath. Edward growled probably because of the thoughts in Jacob's head.

"It is late. Edward please go to the basement and make up the couch for Jacob. I am sure

he is exhausted. Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie please go up to your rooms so I can talk with Bella,

Edward, and Jacob. But, do not wake up Nessie. I am sure she is exhausted mentally and

physically. Leave her alone Alice," Esme said.

"Why me?" Alice whined.

"Because now you find Bella boring and like to play Nessie barbie even if it means waking

Nessie up to do it," Emmett stated matter-of-factly.

I laughed. It felt good to laugh. I can laugh more now that my daughter is at home. She and

Jacob will be back together soon and all will be back to normal.

"Except for the fact that our daughter is no longer a virgin," Edward whispered into my ear. I

jumped. I didn't even know he came back up and I certainly didn't know I let down my shield. His

laughter filled my ears and I relaxed. He wrapped his arm around me and placed his chin on my

shoulder.

"Okay so lets talk mongrel," Edward said coldly.

"Edward!" I said chastising my perfect husband.

"What?" he asked in the most innocent tone I have ever heard.

"Please. Be nice," I said, attempting to ignore his butterscotch eyes when he turned me

around so I was facing him.

"Stop it," I ordered. I was in no mood to be dazzled.

A light chiuckle like bells filled the room as we walked to the couch behind Esme and

Carlisle and in front of Jake.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps walking down the stairs. I didn't think much of it; my family is

pretty nosy, until I saw her. She was at the corner of the staircase. She couldn't see us, but we

could see her.

"Hey guys," she said as she walked towards us. She gasped when she saw Jake.

"Sorry!!!" Alice said as she sprinted down the stairs, "I couldn't see her!'

"You couldn't hear her?" Edward growled.

"Well... we were sorta busy," she said sheepishly. I quickly noticed her wardrobe. Her

pants were unzipped and her shirt was unbuttoned. Her lacy camisole was visible. She caught my

gaze and sprinted out of the room. A moment later she was back. Her shirt was buttoned and her

pants were zipped, but my attention quickly fell on Nessie.

"What the fu*& are you doing here?" she screamed. Where had she heard that kind of

language? Edward looked down at the floor sheepishly. I would deal with him later.

"Go back to your room Nessie," Jacob said.

"Yeah right! Why would I listen to you?" she screamed in a fit of rage. Oh well... at least

she still loved him. If she had enough passion to yell at him in a way she has never acted before

then she must still love him. That conclusion instantly relieved me. I mean... yes I thought she still

loved him, but I didn't know for sure, until now. I think Jacob caught that as well. He was looking

extremely happy for someone being screamed at.

"Because you love me," he said quite cockily. Edward laughed.

"You wish," she taunted. Her thoughts must have been angry because Edward continued

laughing.

"No. I don't wish! I know," he said. She was stunned for a moment, probably realizing the

truth herself, but seconds later she continued her tantrum.

"I am sorry Ness," he whispered, "I am sorry I let us get so screwed up, but I need you. I

want you more than anything. You are what I live for. What I breathe for," he said, his voice filled

with sadness and honesty. "Awwwww!!! Take him back!" I thought.

"We'll be upstairs," I said dragging Edward with me to our room. Esme and Carlisle had

already left the living room.

"Please forgive me," I heard him say. She took a breath and began to speak.

**What has Nessie decided? What would you do? More importantly what do you think **_**she **_**should do? Sorry for the cliffhangers, but they are good for you! They keep life interesting! Thanks for reading!**


	32. Problems

**Author's Note: Okay guys... I added a new twist to the story. This just ran out when I started writing. It feels right and I hope you like it. It is wayyy different then I planned, but it is good! WE HAVE 301 REVIEWS!!! You guys rock! Tell me what you think of this chapter!!!**

**Shelly J88: Do not worry!!! Some Edward x Jacob fighting will occur in probably the next chapter!!!! I love conflicts (in my writing) they are soooo much fun to write!!! My dad would kill me if I slept with someone before I am married. Hope you like this story! Thank you for reviewing!!! Oh and your story (A New Dawn) is fantastical! I love it!!! **

**Heather: I am glad you love it and I am glad you are excited! I hope I reach your expectations! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! Please continue to read and review and enjoy my story! I couldn't continue writing without you, my lovely readers and reviewers!!!**

**Yolanda: I would yell too, and she would... but stuff happens! You will find out when you read!!! I really appreciate the effort you take to write constructive reviews! Your reviews are my favorite to read because you add your opinions and what you want to see happen. **

**Thank you! Please continue to!!!**

**Thank you to all the reviewers who do write what they want to see happen and their opinions!!!! I love reading your reviews!**

**As always this chapter is dedicated to my two fantastical betas fanpire4ever and TaylorxCullen! You guys majorly rock!!! Thanks for helping me out ALL the time!!! Also, this chapter is dedicated to Isabella J9 because she is coming home today!!! I have missed her so much!!!  
**

**P.S. I don't own Twilight. **

Jacob's POV

"Jake... I can't. I can't go back to the way it was before we left. I can't erase the last five

months... but I guess... we can start over," she said.

"Really?" I asked ecstatic.

"But only as friends," she warned "Maybe in time... but for now only friends."

Well... atleast she didn't yell at me.

"And don't think I am not going to yell at you Jacob!" she said adopting the same crooked

smile as her father.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" I said flabbergasted.

"You said it!" she said, like it was obvious.

"No... no I didn't!" I argued.

We both looked at each other.

"DAD!!!!" she screamed. Edward, Emmett, **AND** Jasper came storming down the stairs with

Carlisle slowly following them. Jeez. They thought **I **did something! She left me!!! Edward frowned at

that thought.

"Jacob, I wouldn't mess with him right now! He is still pissed about the whole... well you

know thing." Jasper said.

"Yeah, and don't think I forgot either!" Emmett said threateningly, flexing his biceps.

"Can we please focus on the reason why I screamed!" Nessie said whining. She knew how

cause distractions. I silently mouthed "Thank you," to her. She nodded in response. Her uncles

wrapped themselves around her every word.

Edward glared at me some more before saying "Well... what happened Renesmee?" Oh

yeah... he was still pissed. If he was that mad at her... oh god. I am a dead dog. A quiet laugh fell

through Edward's lips.

"I think... well... I believe I just..." Nessie stuttered.

"She heard my thoughts," I said bluntly.

Wow... for the first time all four of the Cullen men were completely silent! It was kinda nice.

"Wait... what? How? When?" Emmett said. He was at a loss at words. His brain probably

couldn't wrap around that idea. **(Author's Note: Emmett and Edward are my fav Cullen boys **

**and I hate insulting them, but this is Jacob's POV... so I have to! No offense to Emmett **

**lovers!!!)**

"Why would she suddenly develop new skills?" Carlisle thought aloud.

"No. That can't be right," Edward said. He was having one of those annoying mental

conversations with someone.

"Edward, can you hear Nessie's thoughts?" Jasper asked.

Edward looked at Nessie. There was a frown on his face.

"Dad, what's wrong with me? Why am I suddenly becoming a shield like Mom? Why can I

read people's thoughts. And Emmett... PLEASE stop picturing Rosalie naked. You are scarring me

for life!!!" Nessie said, quietly at first and gained volume when she turned to Emmett.

"This sucks!" Emmett said, "It was bad enough having a mind reading brother, but at least

it's fun taunting him! You are... like my niece! I don't want you seeing... anything!"

"Well... I don't want to see anything either!!!" Edward said.

Emmett had a playful grin on his face "Yeah I know! But, you used to be such a prude and

all! Now I just do it to give you and Bella some suggestions in bed!"

I gagged. I really didn't want to think about my best friend and ex-love getting freaky with

Edward.

"Oh and I really want to think about my wife's ex- whatever getting freaky with my

daughter?" Edward hissed.

I looked towards Nessie. She looked... kinda green. I was about to ask her if she felt

okay... but then she puked. All over the floor. It was REALLY gross. There was some blood in the

vomit too.

"Nessie? Are you okay?" Edward asked, panic filling his words.

"I don't..." before Nessie could finish the sentence she just... she fell. She fainted.

Watching her small body crumble to the floor was the most painful thing I have ever seen.

Immediately, all the Cullen women raced down the steps and we were all surrounding

Nessie now being helped by Carlisle. She was still unconscious.

"What is wrong with her?" Bella sobbed. Dry heaves were shaking her body as she clung

on to Edward, who looked just as panicked.

"Her heart is still beating," Carlisle said.

"So now what?" I asked impatiently.

"We wait," Edward replied. He seemed indifferent to me. Oh well... once Nessie was fine I

will be killed.

"She will wake-up in about 5 minutes," the normally chipper Alice whispered.

"We should... we should move her to her bedroom," Bella whispered, still clinging to

Edward.

"Bella, Edward. I promise you I will figure out what is wrong with her," Carlisle vowed. His

voice sounded confident, but even I could hear the insecurity.

"You promise?" Bella questioned as Emmett lifted up Nessie. I hadn't noticed, but she had

lost a lot of weight. Why hadn't I been paying attention to her? We were living together for god's

sake! And I hadn't even noticed her frail, limp body Emmett was now carrying.

"I promise," Carlisle said. He sounded more sure now.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Nessie's POV

"She will open her eyes in 5, 4, 3, 2, now," I heard a voice say as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Nessie, don't sit up. Just stay down," I heard my father say.

"Okay???" I said questioningly.

"Sweetheart... you fainted" I heard my mother say.

"Where's Jake?" I asked without thinking about the break-up.

"Right here honey," I heard a soothing voice say from the corner of my bedroom.

"Why did I faint?" I asked worriedly.

"Well... we don't know yet. But, until we have determined your illness you should stay in

bed," Carlisle said. He sounded like he had something more to add... that I probably wouldn't like.

"What else?" I asked. I know I sounded rude, but I didn't care.

"Just tell her," my dad said.

"You have to drink blood," Carlisle said, analyzing my expression.

"Oh. That's it? I drink animal blood all the time, but if I am stuck in bed how will I hunt?" I

asked, confused.

"Hon," Carlisle said.

"No." I argued.

"Nessie, human blood will heal you the fastest," Dad said. He had this tone like a no

complaints tone. He is such a Dad.

"I. Am. Not. Killing a human!" I screamed and shot up. Instantly, regretting my actions. My

head felt really dizzy and suddenly my vision blacked out.

**I am just so incredibly mean!!! Another cliffhanger!!! Sorry guys, but I have to spice up my story and cliffies are my favorite tools to spice up chapters!!! Thanks for reading! Please review!!!**


	33. Forgiveness

**Author's Note: This chapter is short, but I will try to update later today. It is like 2 am!!! I write better at night! Hope you like it! I am sure you will!!! Now I wanted to remind my readers that Carlisle said she would most likely not be able to have children, not that it was impossible. I hate to dissapoint my readers though... because she may or may not be pregnant! I am not going to say!!! Sorry!!!**

**Shelley J88: I can't tell you if she's pregnant! You will just have to read... Thank you for reading and reviewing!!! I really appreciate you taking the time to!**

**Yolanda: Nessie really did gain new powers. As of the moment we don't know why (well I **

**do, but you don't) it may be related to her "illness" or it may not! Nessie is sick, but once again we don't know what she has. People are thinking that she is pregnant, but she may be sick. I am sorry you were confused. The jerkiness will be explained in this and the next chapter. I just needed to add another plot twist. It was not something planned at all. In fact I never plan my stories. I just sit down and right. Thank you for your constructive reviews! I really appreciate it!!!**

**twinkies321: I am glad you like my story and I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!! It is appreciated! I hope you continue to enjoy my story and I hope you continue to review! Thank you!**

**andrea: Once again, Carlisle says it is extremely unlikely... but not impossible! I am not saying that she is pregnant, but I feel the need to point that out! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please continue to!**

I opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was my pounding headache.

"Nessie?" I heard Jacob say.

"Yes?" I asked slowly sitting up.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"No, but at least I am conscious," I said, "Jake. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, hon." he said.

"What is wrong with me?" I cried.

"I... I don't know," he said, looking pained.

"I am sorry," I whispered, "I am sorry I left. I am sorry we didn't talk. I am sorry I shut you

out. I am sorry I messed this up." I started to cry. How could I screw us up so much? Why did I?

"Shhhh. It wasn't your fault. **I **am sorry. I ignored you. I didn't notice... you lost so much

weight," Jacob whispered soothingly.

"I am not killing a human!: I said attempting to avoid his question.

"Renesmee..." Jacob sounded like my dad when he spoke like that.

"Jacob..." I repeated, trying to annoy him.

"Hahaha. You are so funny!" Jacob whispered sarcastically, kissing my forehead.

"Jake. I am serious! I refuse to dkill a human!!!

" If you stayed awake long enough," he teased, "You would know that Carlisle is taking

blood from the blood bank to feed you!" I could tell from his thoughts that he wasn't entirely pleased

with me drinking human blood at all... that made two of us!

Hey! I fainted! And... do I have to? I hate drinking human blood!! Even if the person didn't die

I still feel guilty! Anyways, I have one more question... um what are we?" I asked quickly, yes it was

random, but I needed to know. And yes, it was an awkward question and yes a few hours earlier I

told him we could only be friends... but I don't wanna be just friends with him. This whole weird

illness thing makes me want to embrace life. We don't know whats wrong with me and I don't know

what will happen to me, so I am going to do what I want!

"We are whatever you want us to be," he whispered dragging his lips around my forehead.

I pulled my head to his and placed a long gentle kiss on his lips. It was like our first kiss all

over again.

"I still love you," I said after I pulled away from him.

"Are you sure? I mean we can take it slow. We probably should take it slow," he said

contemplating our decision. 'Her dad is gonna kill me! There is no way I can take it slow!' he

thought. I giggled.

"We probably should have not done a lot of things," I said.

"You are right," he said placing another kiss on my lips.

"Dad's gonna kill you!" I said cheerfully as he thought about some of those late nights we

had in Greece.

"You are happy about that?" he asked looking genuinely frightened. He kept thinking about

different ways Dad could kill him.

"Oh he knows I love you. He will probably only injure you! Besides it will be entertaining!" I

said.

"Oh thanks! I feel the love!" he said faking a frown, but I could hear in his thoughts that he

found my amusement... well amusing.

"I do love you," I said.

"Prove it," he challenged happily.

"We can't! I am sick and in a house full of vampires." I said.

"No one is home. I convinced them to go hunting. Esme is working outside and Carlisle

is at the hospital," Jacob said grinning, showing me in his mind all of them leaving.

"Oh well then..." I said teasingly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

I had forgotten my "illness" until he mentioned it. I felt my stomach clench. I jumped out of

bed and sprinted to the bathroom. Jacob followed me and wiped my hair out of my face.

"Oh I am just peachy!" I said sarcastically after the vomitting session finally ended.

He looked worried.

"Really. I am fine! I am sure I just have a cold or the flu or whatever!" I said unconvincingly.

"You should get back in bed. Your parents should be home soon," Jacob said, ignoring my

last comment.

"Okay... Dad," I mumbled. Apparently he heard him because he made a weird face.

"The things I have done to you... I am definitely not your father," he whispered seductively

into my ear as he gently placed me under the blankets. I blushed when I read his thoughts.

"Good night Nessie. Go to sleep," Jacob whispered kissing my forehead.

"Love you," I mumbled incoherently.

"Shhhh," he whispered soothingly.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

A few hours later I woke up from my nap. I awoke to my grandfather... standing a few

inches from my face.

"Umm... hello?" I asked curiously.

"Sorry Nessie. I am just trying to determine what is wrong with you," he explained.

"Any theories?" I asked.

"Well..." he began.

**YAY! They are back together! I know it was a short chapter, but I will try and update again later!!! Thanks for reading!!!**


	34. Realizations

**Author's Note: I have been struggling since chapter 31. The spark in my story is missing, but I think I have found it again with this chapter. Questions have been answered and lives have been changed. This is the last chapter of this story. Sorry foe the lack of notice! I will start working on the sequel later tonight or tomorrow and the first chapter of the sequel will hopefully be posted later this week. I will post tomorrow with more details about sequel. **

_**This story is dedicated to my readers, my reviewers, my betas, and DreamingAboutYou! All of you guys have helped me write this story. All of you deserve your credit. All of you make me feel honored to write this story. My Betas: fanpire4ever and TaylorxCullen. You two rock! You both have helped me develop this story and have helped me personally. You two deserve this story and I hope you two will continue to beta the sequel! All my readers: Please thank fanpire4ever and TaylorxCullen! I couldn't write without them! DreamingAboutYou: You are one of my best friends! Thank you for keeping me together. You have helped me more than you will ever know. Oodles of love to all of you!**_

**A big thanks to all my readers and reviewers! I couldn't write anything without you guys!!!**

**Read A New Eclipse by DreamingAboutYou and check for more sequel info and some other stuff later today hopefully!!!**

**This is to all reviewers! If u have reviewed at least once look for ur name and read ur msg from me!!! I love all of u guys! Thx for reviewing!!!:**

**sha56****: Thx for being a faithful reviewer! You have really helped me! THX!**

**juicycouture123****: Thank you for reviewing! I love new reviewers! Read the sequel! **

**kcbienaime****: Thanks for reviewing!!! U rock!**

**DreamingAboutYou****: You are my real life bff. I owe my life and this story to you! Love you forever!**

**jaylyn 793****: You have been reviewing forever! I really appreciate you and I hope you choose to read the sequel/**

**omgxiixluvxhc****: I always mispell ur name! lol! Hopefully I spelled it right! Thx a bunches for always reviewing!**

**Yolanda****: Thank you for your meaningful reviews!**

**~Vampp~****: Another faithful reviewer! Thank you and please read the sequel.**

**Gloria Ginerva Wilshire****: A new reviewer! Sorry the story is ending, but the sequel will be out soon!  
****Miss Apple Pie****: Thank you! You have been a great reader and reviewer! ****Nessie Cullen 2005****: New reviewer! Thank you! I hope you have liked my story and I hope you enjoy the sequel! **

**ALASKA722:**** Hopefully your questions have been answered this chapter should answer any others hopefully. I think it ties loose ends, but if you have anyC questions review, pm me, or AIM me (jommylover2424). Thanks for reviewing!**

**Maggie loves Jensen****: You were right! Read the chapter! I am sure you will like it and the sequel! Thank you.**

**brokennecksandbrokenhearts****: I hope you enjoy this chapter! If u like her pregnancy read the sequel!**

**FutureGirl04****: Thank you for your reviews!!! Read sequel!  
****andrea****: hopefully u have read and now understand whats going on! pm or review if have questions!!!**

**Diana Holland:**** Thank you! You were one of my first reviewers and and you helped me A LOT on earlier chapters!**

**twinkies321****: thanks for reviewing! love the name and i hope u check out sequel!**

**peaceISmyANTIdrug:**** Thx a bunches!!! U have been a faithful reader! read the sequel as soon as its posted! lol**

**jennyabc: ****Thanks for reading and reviewinG! Hope u liked it!**

**Nara Vine:**** Is it that obvious? LOL! Thx for reading!**

**Shelly J88:**** You have been a faithful reviewer as well!!! BTW ur story A New Dawn ROCKS!!!**

**Heather****: I love anynomous reviewers! thank u for reading!  
****mrs. cullen:**** first of all I love the name! LOL! second, thx for reviewing!**

**cheerlover 829:**** I am glad u love cliff hangers! The sequel will have plenty im sure!**

**kaityln****: I am glad u love my story! hopefully u will love the sequel 2!!!**

**enc****: I am glad u like my story 2! Read the sequel!**

**krissey cullen****: I hope u think this chap is believable! Thx for reviewing!  
****softeis 9:**** I am glad u r addicted to my story! thx for reviewing!**

**.0:**** Thx for getting an account to vote on my polls! U have been a faithful reviewer as well! Hope u like the ending!**

**Swimming cutie xoxo:**** Hope u like this chapter too! Thx for reviewing!!!  
****Morgan 333333333:**** I do make typos, but hopefully there arent any in this chapter!!! ****BellaCullen27:**** I hope u like this chapter too! thx for reviewing and reading! ****bookaddict209:**** I hope u like this chapter! You were my first reviewer and I really appreciate that! Thank u! ****TinpanAlley88****: Thanks for the review! I love ur story 2! ****Claire****: I have stopped using hon too much (I hope) lol! Thx for the constructive criticism!!! ****Black-Feline:**** Thanks for reading and reviewing!!! ****sparkles456: ****Thx for reading and reviewinG! I really appreciate it!!!  
****MatthewReilly4Eva:**** Hope u r still reading! Thx for reading and reviewing! ****dazzledbyEdward63****: Thanks for reading! CHeck out the sequel! ****ExB Forever:**** Love the name! Thx for reading and reviewing! ****LizzieAliceCullen: ****Thanks for reviewing! Hope u r still reading!!! ****twilightobseesed:**** Hope u r still reading 2! Thx for reviewing!!! ****scootz12323****: Thx for the review! Hope u r still reading! ****calila:**** I loved ur reviews! U always put critiques in them! I appreciate that!!! ****isu:**** Thx for reviewing!!! ****bleedingblackrosez:**** Hope u r still reading! Thx for reviewing! ****twilightfanpire:**** Hope u read the sequel! Thx for reviewing! ****TwilightFanFiction10943:**** I hope u r still reading!!! Thx for reviewing! tune in for the sequel!! ****xBitexMex:**** I am glad u like this story! Thx for reading!!! ****No Name:**** Hopefully you will know who u r!!! I want to thamk u for reviewing!!! :) ****asdfghjkl;**** : I hope u r still reading!!! Thx for the review!! ****cossshmo:**** Thx for reviewing!!! Readt the sequel! **** black (haha i wish:**** Thx for sending Emmett!!! Thx for reviewing and reading!!! ****Twilight is my Addiction:**** Thx for reviewing!!! Hope u r still reading!!! ****G: ****Glad u love the story! Thx for reading!!!! ****londontx19:**** Hope u still read this story! Thx for the review!!! ****jessicats:**** Thx for reviewing and reading!!! :) ****RAIKEL:**** Thx for reading!!! Read the sequel!!! ****taylor:**** I am glad u love this story! Thx for reviewing!!! ****DarksLover:**** Love ya E! Thx for reviewing!!!!! ****Haley:**** Thanks for reviewing!!! ****j:**** Thx for reviewing!!! ****B:**** Thx for reading and reviewing!!!! Hope ur still reading!!! :) ****Bella Swan:**** Thx for reading! Glad u like my story!!!! ****Kayland Elric:**** Thx for reviewing! I like ur Twilight ff 2!!!!! ****Alisha:**** Thx for being one of the first reviewers!!!! ****Berk: ****Hope u r still reading! Thx!!! ****ISA:**** Thx for r&r!!!! ****Isabella J9:**** Love ya Iz!!! Even though u were a bad beta! LOL!**

_**Well that's everyone!!! Hope I didn't miss anyone!!! If u want to... if u choose to review this chapter please include ur favorite chapter of this story, but only if u want to!!! I would love to hear your favs!!!**_

Nessie's POV

"Well.. Nessie I have to ask you this. Your parents are still hunting, so only Esme, Jacob,

and myself are the only ones here," Carlisle said.

"Um... okay?" I said, confused. What was so bad that he had to ask?

"When you and jacob... 'slept' together did you two use any kinds of birth control?" Carlisle

asked and my face immediately flushed a long with Jacob's.

"Umm... no. We didn't see the point. You said I couldn't have kids!" I said.

"Nessie! I said most likely you could no not have kids! I believe you may be pregnant," he

said. My hand instinctively went over my stomach.

"What? How?" I asked.

"Well Nessie when a man and a woman love..." Jacob started sarcastically.

"Shut up!" I said. Oh. My. God. "My dad is going to kill me!!!"

"I don't know for sure. I would like to run a few tests," Carlisle said.

"Nessie. We will be fine... I mean after your father kills me a few times we will be fine!"

Jacob said soothingly.

"Grandad. How do I tell him?" I asked Carlisle weakly. He knew who I was talking about.

"Truthfully? He will be mad at first, but Bella will be excited. Eventually so will he. Do it

bluntly!" Grandad advised me.

"Thanks," I whispered. Then, my mind wandered. What about Jake? I mean we just got

back together. Can we handle a baby? I mean we... we aren't even engaged anymore. "Carlisle, I

have a question. I can't hear Jacob's thoughts anymore. Why is that?" I asked him, concerned.

"I believe that the new powers are tied to the baby, so when the baby is asleep I believe

that the new powers are inactive," he explained.

"That makes sense. I have one more question," I said.

"Ask away!" he replied.

"How will the baby be born? Will it be like how I was born?" I asked nervously.

"I think that you will be able to have the baby like any other human. I don't know for sure

though! Are you craving any blood?" he asked.

I thought about it for a second. "No. Not really," I said.

"Good! My advice from now on is to not hunt. At all. I don't think your child will need blood

and it may actually damage the baby," Carlisle said.

"So I don't need to drink donated blood?" I asked hopeful.

"Nope," he said and I sighed happily.

"How old is the uh baby?" I asked reluctantly.

"I believe that the baby is almost 2 months old and that it will grow a bit above normal. You

should be ready to deliver in 3-4 months. It should be noticable that your pregnant soon and you

should try and eat more. You have lost a lot of weight and that is not very good for the baby. " he

said.

"Um... wow. Okay. Sorry. It's a lot to take in at once," I said.

"Yes it is. I am happy for you though," my grandfather said smiling,"I am going to give you

two a chance to talk."

As soon as he left the room Jacob jumped up and pulled me into a hug.

"What's wrong Nessie?" he asked after seeing the frown on my face.

"I can't do this Jake! I can't be a mom!!!" I cried.

"You'll be a fantastic mom!" he said.

"No... I won't," I argued, "And what about you? I mean what about us? We just got back

together. We are not ready to be parents!"

"Well... maybe the timing isn't perfect..." he said.

"Isn't perfect?" I shrieked, " We just reconciled like 10 minutes ago!"

"Yeah... but we have only been broken up for a day or two," he replied back sharply.

"I still want to marry you," he continued softly. He walked over to me and placed a finger on my chin, pulling my face up to look at him.

"I can't. Not yet. Too fast. Everything is too fast," I admitted quietly.

"I don't want to let you go," he confessed, equally quiet.

"You have to. I need you to. For now I need space still. After... well... it's not just about us

anymore. I can't be selfish. I have to think about what's best for... for the baby," I said, tears

streaming down my face.

"Our baby," he said.

"I know... I just. We aren't stable. We have been running away for the last five months and

then we broke up and then we got back together..." I said.

"And now you want to break up again," he said coldly.

"NO! I don't. I don't want to. I just... I think for us. We need to. We need to stay away from

each other... for a while," I said even quieter.

"The baby needs two parents," he said harshly.

"The baby needs two parents who love each other and don't fight 24/7. The baby needs

parents that have a stable relationship!" I argued, "Not an on and off again one. We need to work on

us... for the baby. Jacob... I need you more than anything, but the baby needs us more."

"So then what do we do no?" he asked, giving in to me.

"We work. We stay friends and we work on our relationship. I know we can make this

work... but with time and effort we will last forever." I said rubbing my stomach. This is the hardest

thing I will ever do, but my baby deserves it.

"Okay," he said, "But, eventually you will marry me."

"Yes. Someday I will and I will tell you exactly when I am ready to marry you," I said. I

wanted to marry him today, but it wasn't about me anymore.

He hugged me. It was the type of hug that you never wanted to end. The one where you

knew the second you let go... everything would change. After a few minutes, I finally let go. He

gently kissed my lips. One last peck. And then I left. I ran up to my room and I cried. Someday I

would wear the white dress hanging in Alice's closet. Someday it would be my turn to walk down

the aisle to my love. Someday I would have the picture perfect life, but for now it was just me. Me

and my baby.

**Sequel details will be up today or tomorrow!!! Thank u for reading!!! Please review and tell me ur fav chap!!! **


	35. Epilogue

**Author's Note: hEy GuYs! Sorry I haven't posted this epilogue sooner!!! It kinda leads to a cliff hanger which will lead into the sequel! I haven't started writing the sequel yet, but after writing the epilogue I feel inspired... so who knows what will happen :) I will post information about the sequel right before it's posted, but for now I think the main idea of the sequel will be all about Nessie's child growing up in a supernatural household. Will it be a boy or a girl? WIll Jake and Nessie get married? What will Edward do? To find out the answers... stay tuned!!!!**

Okay. Time to face the present. Dad and Mom would be coming home today. No more

denying it. I am pregnant. With Jacob's baby. Who I am no longer involved with. When I put it like

that it sounds really bad. Dad is going to KILL me!

I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling when I heard a small knock on my bedroom

door. Before I could say anything, he walked in.

"Hey," he muttered softly. Things have been very awkward since... the whole break-up

thing. I miss him and I want to be with him, but I know that I am not ready to be with him yet. I need

to grow up, but he will build a small house near ours so he can be near his kid.

"Hey," I responded shyly sitting up. Grandad had more tests done to me and now we knew

that the baby is a little less then two months old. Now he believes I want be ready to deliver for five

more months which majorly sucks, but there's not much I can do about it.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Jacob was constantly worrying about me. I was more

concerned on the baby than me.

"I feel... like I am going to vomit. Something new and different," I said sarcastically. I really

don't get why it's called morning sickness... if it lasts ALL day.

"Do you need a bucket or anything?" he asked.

"No. I'll be okay,"

"Well... in that case. Edward just called. They will be here in half an hour," he said.

I sprinted to the bathroom and the sound of puking could be heard... but this time it wasn't

from the pregnancy.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Edward's POV

I could hear the sound of voices as my beautiful wife and I neared the house. We missed

Nessie so much, I could tell Bella wanted to leave early. As we slowed to a walk we heard a

strange noise coming from Nessie's room... it sounded almost like... puking?

But that... that was impossible. Nessie can't get sick.

Then, I heard a thought. A thought from Jacob.

I sprinted through the front door and up to my daughter's room where Jacob suddenly paled

as soon as he saw me. If I wasn't so upset I would've found it amusing.

"Tell me she isn't pregnant," I threatened, my voice as sharp as my teeth. I could feel the

venom pooling through out my mouth.

"Look... Edward, it... it was an accident," he stuttered walking backwards.

I lunged towards him.

"DAD!" I heard a shriek come from Nessie. I turned to her. She was so young. She was

wearing a bath robe and her hair was a mess and she smelled like vomit, but I didn't notice that. My

eyes zoomed to her stomach. A slight bulge, that I hadn't noticed before, was present.

My daughter was pregnant.

**I know it's short, but I liked it and I think it is good... hopefully u will too!!!!! :) Stay tuned for sequel!**


	36. Sequel

**Author's Note: This is a super exclusive sneakpeek to the sequel Next Generation: Life after the Party. This preview is five months after the epilogue. It's very short, but hopefully you like it. Also, their will be a lot of flashbacks in the sequel. So far my plans are to write about Nessie's child as a teenager so probably each chapter will contain a flashback of the past. I am gonna make it as easy to understand as possible and I don't think it will be confusing, but tell me if you have any concers or questions or whatever! The first chapter of the sequel will be posted this week!!! I promise!!! Thank you for reading The Party and I hope you read the sequel!!!!**

_italics _= flashback

5 months later

"Hey hon. How are you feeling?" I heard my Dad ask as I walked downstairs, well it was

more of a waddle, but oh well.

"Fat. I look like a whale," I complained. Emmett laughed, but his laughter stopped as soon

as I flipped him off.

"You look beautiful," my mother said from her seat on my father's lap. My heart ached. Like

it always did when I saw my parents together. They are so happy and so in love. I want that. I want

to know that Jacob will be with me for the rest of my life. I wanna know that I will be happy for the

rest of my life. I am jealous of my parents relationship. They have that... that security. And I don't.

"Thanks mom. I appreciate the lie," I said as I continued to waddle to the couch.

"Hey guys," I heard Jacob's voice echo through the house.

"In here," Mom said. He and my uncles built a small cabin a couple miles away from ours

for him, but he spends most of his time here. He says that since I am carrying his child the least he

can do is make me as comfortable as possible. The ony problem is him being here makes me very

uncomfortable. This is all wrong. This isn't how it should be. We should be married and living

together. My parents should be coming to our house and we should be shopping for baby's clothes.

We should be happy and I should be worry free about our relationship. But, instead here we are.

I should just be happy that Jake is still alive. The talk I had with my Dad really helped him grasp

this and realize that I know I shouldn't have slept with Jake at such a young age, but we need to let

go of my mistakes and not blame the baby for them. Besides, it would majorly suck to be a single

mom at seventeen.

_"You... she... pregnant?" my dad stuttered, unable to form a complete sentence. He was _

_still holding Jacob's neck against the wall, but now his eyes were stuck on my stomach. It was very _

_uncomfortable. _

"_Dad. We... we just found out a couple days ago," I said soothingly trying to force my father _

_to let Jacob go._

_"Nessie. Please leave the room," my dad said in that stone cold voice of his. Shit. This is _

_bad. That voice is his unnatattched voice. It means that he is so incredibly pissed that he can _

_barely look at me. I don't want this. My baby is a blessing... not a curse. When my Dad heard that _

_his grip visibly loosened on Jacob and his jaw unclenched. He turned to face me._

_"I know Nessie... I know. I just... I didn't want this for you. You deserve a happily ever after. _

_Not this. Not getting pregnant at seventeen. Not as a single mother. I don't want this for you," he _

_said._

_"I know Dad. I know, but the baby shouldn't be blamed for my mistakes. This is good _

_news... maybe it's not the best timing, but it is good news," I said, pleading with him to understand._

**Hopefully you liked the sneakpeek! Keep your eyes open for the sequel!!!! Hope you liked preview!!! Tell me whatchya think!!! : )**


	37. SEQUEL POSTED! Final Author's Note

**Author's Note: Guess what guys????? I posted the sequel!!!!! And the first chapter!!! lol!!! The first part of the chapter is the preview so if it looks familar keep reading because I extended it by a lot. I also increased the size of the flashback and added some Bella x Edward cuteness!!! LOL!!! The title of the story is **Next Generation: Life After The Party**. Read it!!! You know u wanna!!! Thx again to all my readers and reviewers!!!! I love you guys!!!!**

**Okay this is sad. This is the last post on this story... and it's not even a good post!!! LOL! Okay read my story!!!**

**Oh one more thing... I am utterly depressed about the Superbowl last night!!! My lovely Cardinals lost :( !!! But, Fitzgerald was kicking butt!!! He scored two fab touchdowns!!! And Kurt Warner was doing a pretty amazingness job 2!!! (Sorry for those not in to football!!! You can skip this) I am a new football fanatic!!!! Congrats to all the Steelers fans out their even though I was cheering for my Cardinals it was a good game and the Steelers defintely earned their win!!!**

**kk. This is it. **

**Good bye!!!**

**Love, HRS**


End file.
